The Miracle
by topersnake
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if, "the miracle never happen". This story tries to explain just that. Phoenix realizes his true feelings for his assistant and friend Maya. He now goes on a journey to correct the wrongs he has made, and seek Maya's forgiveness. AU, Nick/Maya pairing, Rated T for mentions of suicide, murder and the like.
1. Chapter 1: A Night of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series. All characters except OCs are the property of Capcom. No money is being made by the distribution of this story. This story is made by a fan for fans.**

**This is my first story on this site so go easy on me. I'm doing a multi-chapter story, go big or go home I say. I do have this entire story pre-written on paper. I will finish this story if there is demand for it. Due to the fact this an AU there will be contradictions to the actual timeline. In fact this is more like an alternate timeline I guess. Characters will be OOC and have a good reason why too. The first paragraph is pretty much a quotation for JFA grammar error and all. Also just as a warning, spoilers will come from the 4 Ace Attorney games released, but not investigations. Here it is. Enjoy!**

**March 24, 9:37 P.M.**

**High Prosecutor's Office**

* * *

_"And just like that… the case came to an end. I ran from the courtroom and wandered the streets alone. I never saw Maya again. De Killer is a man of his word, so I'm sure he let Maya go. The trial of Adrian Andrews went ahead and the newspapers read the following headline… guilty of course. The "miracle" never happen. Maybe it was never meant to. Because a "miracle" is something that doesn't exist."_ Said the downcast defense attorney looking at the ground.

"Wright, there are several things wrong with what you just said. First off you're no longer alone, you have Franziska and I. Second you used incorrect English. I know you are still devastated, but try to keep it together."

"How can I?" Phoenix replied to Edgeworth as he choked on his own words. He then proceeded to bury his head in his hands and started to cry into his arms.

Edgeworth shook the broken defense attorney. "You can either move on in your life, or you can fix it! Living in your office cut off from the rest of society won't change anything!" He yelled at Phoenix inside his office.

"Little brother, you know screaming at him won't help him at all." Franziska stated this as she emerged from a darkened corner in the unlit room.

Edgeworth was slightly startled by her voice. _I almost forgot about her._

"By the way being a grammar Nazi was probably a very foolish thing to do. We are here to help Phoenix Wright, not correct him on the proper usage of the English language." Franziska was slightly annoyed at the magenta clad prosecutor; however she restrained herself from whipping him.

"Anyways you state that the "miracle" never happened. Not to mention you believe on does not exist." He calmly continued.

Phoenix said in despair. "That's correct; there is no way to correct the countless wrongs I have committed."

"Even though I am a man of science, I believe in miracles. You think that what happened was the last chapter of your story. I believe that it is only the beginning of it. Miracles exist, sometimes it takes a while for them to happen."

"How can this miracle happen? It is over. It's been about a year since the trial. It seems the only ones who have forgiven me are you and Franziska. I have let a killer get off the hook and indicted an innocent woman for murder. Not to mention that M-M-M..." Phoenix started to lose himself. He balled his eyes out thinking about Maya's name.

Edgeworth motioned Franziska to grab a box of tissues lying on his desk. About fifteen minutes past until Phoenix regained some composure.

"Continue," Franziska ordered.

Edgeworth pondered. _I have a good feeling as to why he is emotionally distressed at the mention of her name. I have seen this a few times before whenever we talk about Miss Fey._

"Well… M-M-Ma-Ma-MAYA!" Once again the fallen attorney wept. However this time it only took a few minutes to come back to his senses.

"We are not here to judge you for your emotions. We both know it must be hard for you. This however was the reason we had you come here tonight. We are here to get these things off your chest." The male prosecutor now had his hand around Phoenix's shoulder while consoling him.

Franziska said "Why don't we go around this topic for now. Continue with other people you have broken contact with."

Phoenix thought for a while. A few moments later he said this. "Now after that trial I have a terrible guilt on my shoulders. I feel as if I am once again in the defendant's chair, having all sorts of accusations thrown at me. Mia she…trusted me. All I did was destroy that trust. She thinks that I only got a not guilty verdict for my own selfish self. She does not know I made a mistake."

The two prosecutors knew about the channeling of Mia after the trial. In fact this was how the two came to believe in the Kurain channeling technique and did not see it as a farce anymore. She had personally talked to them. She told them of whom she was and the fact Pearl was channeling her. She also stated her fury over Phoenix's actions.

"The reason why Franziska and I forgave you was because we knew the truth. The truth was you were emotionally compromised and you lost your focus. With that knowledge we would not hold a grudge. We knew that we had to help you in your time of need, not hold it against you."

"That does not matter though, Pearls hates me now too. She thinks I wanted to win at all costs at the expense of justice. She's made numerous vengeful calls to my phone. With things like "You betrayed mystic Maya and freed a guilty man, I thought you cared about justice. Now I think you're just a slimy defense attorney! I hate you!" Then there's M…" Phoenix trailed off once again and silently cried.

"Phoenix Wright! We are here to help you get through the pain. Tell us or else this time will have been wasted." Franziska said.

"Maya…" Phoenix sighed while talking. "The time when I needed to pull a Deus Ex Machina I couldn't. Maya would want to kill me if I ever approached her again. All due to her kidnapping we have been separated. Now she will never come to the city, I heard, out of fear of meeting me. She believes I betrayed her. I can't bear to be the man who obliterated her trust."

"I'm using logic to guess that Maya means a lot to you. In the past you even called her the person closest to you proving this point. You have strong feelings for that woman. She was special to you." Edgeworth said to probe Phoenix's heart.

"Yes… she was very special to me. I never realized this completely until after the trial. I remember whenever she was in trouble, I was there. She was there smiling at my side as well. Her warmth made me feel happy just to be with her. Even though she would bug me at times, it was still nice to see her. I remember the first time we meet. I made a promise to her at the time."

"You did?" Franziska asked.

"Yes I promised to never abandon her. After this mess though, she loathes me. She thinks I have broken the promise. I never saw how important she was to me until she was taken from me. During the trial I thought that even if the entire world turns on me, this was one fight I would not lose."

Edgeworth and Franziska asked simultaneously. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love…her. That is the only way to explain the emotions plaguing my heart for the past year." Phoenix once again started to cry but for a significantly less time than the other times.

"Well, Wright it is settled. You need our help. We will make sure the "miracle" does happen." Edgeworth stated confidently.

"How would we do that?" Phoenix asked bitterly

"Well for starters we could reverse the verdict of Adrian Andrews. Then, we could somehow overcome the not guilty verdict of Matt Engarde."

"But that would be double jeopardy!" Phoenix exclaimed.

*sigh* "You've been out of law so long. You haven't heard that you can request a retrial if the trial was in any way manipulated. In your case it was being forced to defend Engarde with a hostage on the line. There is evidence to back it up. It should not be that hard." Franziska remarked.

"What!?"

"It's the truth, if we can reverse both verdicts we can start to reverse your fate." Edgeworth remarked.

"After that then we can worry about fixing your relationship with the Feys" Franziska added

Miles said. "When we accomplish the first two tasks, then you must talk with Miss Fey. You must tell her you've screwed up, and then confess your feelings are for her."

"Yes, understood." Phoenix started to smile a little.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Clean off your blue suit, you will be defending Adrian Andrew."

"I see" Phoenix replied.

"Wright, we will help you. We are your friends. We will meet with the judge about wanting a retrial tomorrow."

Phoenix gave the two a hug. "You two are great friends. You have saved me from the depths of my depression before. Now you are helping me restore my life. For supporting me through this turmoil, I thank you." He let go the prosecutors after his heart-felt gratitude.

"It never ceases to amaze me about you. Your name says a lot about you. Phoenix, the mythical bird that rises from its own ashes, a name best suited for you. You seem to die, but you rise up and are triumphant. I've seen this first hand several times in the court, as well as Franziska. If we pull this off this would be your greatest turnabout yet." He gave a slightly off smile. "We must start now on the appeals case, take care."

Edgeworth and Franziska got to work to help phoenix immediately. Phoenix thanked both prosecutors for their efforts and left the room. As he left he thought. _The miracle can happen, now we must try to reach it. Maya I will make it up to you, I will correct the wrongs. I will become a new man. One better than before. This is for you Maya._

* * *

**There you have it chapter 1 of The Miracle. Don't hate on Phoenix being extremely emotional, he's been holding it in for over a year. Don't worry though he won't cry in every chapter of the story. Don't forget to review to let me know you're comments about the story. **** I am somewhat of a perfectionist like Franziska, so I want to make this story as good as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Hatred

**Thank you all who have read this story. Some things to take care of first. To The-Rogue-Phoenix, the anonymous reviewer known as AA Addict, and SonicHearts123, thank you for the encouraging words I was kind of worried at first wondering how people would react, but your reviews helped me see I should continue with the story. Without any further delay here's chapter 2**

**March 25, 8:24 AM**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

_Well I better get moving._ Phoenix thought this as he woke up.

The defense attorney got off the couch he was sleeping on. He walked into an adjacent room to fix up a cup of coffee. Phoenix was preparing for the appeals trial of Adrian Andrews. He scanned the documents; he received from Edgeworth last night, trying to prevent himself from tearing up. The papers reminded him of that trial a year ago. _I've been given a second chance. I can't screw this up._

The lawyer continued to study all of the necessary facts to refresh his mind.

The office phone rang. "Hello?" He asked after picking it up.

"Why hello Wright, I hope you are ready for your meeting with Franziska and I. You do remember where it is?" Edgeworth said to make sure he was ready.

"Yes, I remember that place well. There were many memories made there."

"Well, don't forget to be there at 11:30, Franziska and I have very tight schedules."

"I'll be there on time."

"See you then." Edgeworth replied.

Phoenix hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. A few moments later he said. "You trust me, right Charley." He said this in the hope that the potted plant would make a reply. "Look at me now. A few days ago I was moping around, still devastated from a year ago. Now I have hope to change the future, even if it small bit of hope."

He continued to stare at the ceiling until he remembered he had to take a shower. Phoenix entered into his apartment which was connected to the office and took a shower. After he had finished he started to debate whether or not to change his hairstyle. _What should I do? Should I keep my spikey hair or not? Maybe a change in hairstyle could make me feel like a new man. Nah, that's stupid. Whatever, I'll just keep it like it always is._ Then he changed into his trademark suit, shirt, and tie combination.

As he was just about to exit the office to meet with the two prosecutors, he spied something. That something was the magatama. The same one Maya gave him over a year ago.

The magatama given to him by Maya and charged up by Pearl had a special meaning to him now. It wasn't seen now as some tool to give him an advantage in the world of law. It was a reminder of the relationship he had with Maya and Pearl before the incident. Phoenix could not bear to look at it much longer. It caused his emotions to flood back every time he looked at it. He remained composed though. _I'll take it with me everywhere I go. This is no longer what I thought it was originally, an object to detect secrets. It is a symbol to me. A symbol that equates to truth, justice, the people I have hurt, and the one who is the most wounded Maya. _He picked up the magatama and placed it into his pocket.

_ This time I will bring justice for all._ With renewed determination he left the office.

**March 25, 11:28 AM**

**Burgerburg**

* * *

Phoenix entered the dinning establishment with a tinge of sadness. He knew this place very well. In fact he remembered the first time he came here.

_Phoenix was shocked at the dinning selection Maya had chosen. "Umm… Maya are you sure you want to eat here? It's kind of strange place to request for a victory dinner. " _

"_Duh Nick, I'm the lady who wants to eat. You did say your choice."_

"_Well, I was not expecting to eat at a burger place."_

"_Hmm, maybe it was strange to want to go to burger a joint. I guess you still have a lot to learn about me." Maya said smiling in a devious manner._

Edgeworth arrived at the burger palace. Franziska showed up a few moments later. _Where is he?_ They both thought. They both spied him just staring into space. They approached Phoenix, Edgeworth spoke up. "Wright, Wright do you hear me?"

"Huh, what? Oh, it's you two." He snapped out of his flashback.

Franziska said "I suggest you order quickly"

An employee stated to the three. "Welcome to Burgerburg where we offer burgers the size of castles. What would you like to have to eat?"

Phoenix answered, "I'll have the single Käseburger."

The employee remarked, "I haven't seen you around here for awhile. Where's your girlfriend, the one with the long black hair who would always beg you for money and you would hand it over eventually?"

He replied sadly "At the time she wasn't my girlfriend, more like a close friend."

"So you're together now, right?"

"No" He looked away at the ground.

"Then what happened?"

"Just something happened and now we are separated. It was after parting ways I realized my feelings for her." Phoenix sighed after this remark.

"I guess she's the one who got away then. It's a shame though; it was kind of cute watching you two argue. By the way your total is $3.57"

"Here you go." The defense attorney paid the cashier and received his burger. He then proceeded to a table where the two prosecutors were seated enjoying their food. They had ordered chicken sandwiches, due to the restaurant's reputation with chicken sandwiches as well as burgers.

Franziska started the conversation. "Our first order of business is Adrian's appeal trial."

Miles stated the following. "Yes indeed, I talked with the judge earlier this morning."

The other two spoke in unison. "What did he say?"

"First of all he would allow a trial, however Adrian must want to have Wright as her attorney. Second evidence in the trial must be very strong to overturn the previous verdict."

Phoenix said, "There's a start."

"Yes, after that we can retry Matt Engarde. Though, we must receive a not guilty verdict for Adrian first."

"Understood" Franziska replied.

"Just to let you know Wright, in Engarde's trial you will be a witness, a witness to the shameless kidnaping and ransom of Miss Fey. This will show that Engarde was wrongly freed because of the circumstances surrounding you. I know it will be an emotional topic, but you can do it."

Phoenix had a burning hatred towards Matt Engarde, the man who in essence ruined his life, and the lives of many others. With that in mind he said, "I will do it, he must pay."

"You know the rest of the plan then." Edgeworth referencing Maya added.

"Phoenix Wright, you have your hands fidgeting in your pocket. Why?" Asked the von Karma.

"If you really must know this is it." He pulled out the jewel like object known as the magatama from his pocket.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes, Franziska it is that. It's the symbol of the Fey clan. So you do remember seeing a few in Kurain during Maya's trial."

"But how did you get that one there?"

"When Maya was in despair thinking she killed Dr. Grey, she gave me this."

"She gave it to you?"

"Yes, she did"

"I think I've just thought of something." Edgeworth butted into the conversation.

"What is it?"

"She obviously felt strongly about you. In her hour of despair, she gave you a precious treasure of hers to you, her closest friend. Who knows maybe she felt the same way about you as you do her right now." This was said as Edgeworth put his finger to the temple of his head.

"I… never thought about it like that."

"Now this gives me a better reason to help you. Some people see me as cold and distant, but you know I have a heart."

"Uh…thanks."

"Well, we better get down to the detention center your client awaits." Franziska pointed her whip towards the door. So the three left the restaurant and headed to the detention center.

**March 25 1:03 PM**

**Detention Center: Visitors Room**

* * *

Edgeworth, Franziska, and Wright entered the room. The guard asked, "Who do you want to see?"

Wright stated, "Adrian Andrews."

"I'm sorry; I need clearance first before I can call her in."

Edgeworth pulled out a paper from his pocket. "I have it right here."

The guard took the paper and said, "I guess I'll bring her in then."

A few minutes passed, the innocent woman was led in. She saw out of the corner of her eye Phoenix. "Not you again!" Adrian cried out as she glared at the defense attorney.

"But, I came to help you…"Phoenix was interrupted.

"What to execute me as well."

"But, but…" He stammered.

"No!"

"I haven't even told you what I wanted to do."

"I don't care!"

"Adrian Andrews!" Franziska scolded her. "We have come to help you clear your name and free you. This man will defend you and bring Matt Engarde to justice also."

"Why should I trust him?" Adrian rolled her eyes.

"Because, the last year has been a nightmare for him, he's lost many friends. Now all you care about right now is yourself. You could be acquitted as well."

"Once again, why should I trust him? For all I know he could throw the case to get my money."

"He won't, I personally assure you. If he did however, I would punish him. That won't happen though; he is doing this for someone important to him, who left him after Engarde's trial."

"I see, very well let him be my attorney. This is only because I trust Franziska over there." She reluctantly replied.

Phoenix said, "The papers are ready, just sign here." Adrian followed his instruction.

"I'll tell the judge the news, the trial will be tomorrow." Edgeworth stated. "I'll also give you some evidence I have that could help you tomorrow."

"I will leave now to get ready." Wright walked out from the room.

**March 25, 7:27 PM**

**Prosecutor's Office # 102**

* * *

A Man was sitting in his somewhat new office. He has white hair that grows wildly from his head. On his face he wears a visor. A visor that makes him look like one of the X-men to help him see. Not to mention a white mug was in his hand filled with coffee.

A woman enters the room and says, "Prosecutor Godot, you have been assigned to a case."

"Hmm…" Godot now was lost in the taste of his special blend of coffee, Godot blend #102, his personal favorite.

"Sir" the woman said trying to get a response out of the mysterious man. "You heard me, right?"

"Yes, I know what you want just tell me more about it."

"About what?"

"The case" replied Godot in a calm yet annoyed manner.

"Oh the case, the case is actually an appeal trial for Adrian Andrews. The same lawyer that helped convict her is leading the defense."

"I hate a man who cannot make up his mind. Therefore, never go back on your convictions. It's one of my rules. Now then, who is the lawyer?" Godot asked.

"Phoenix Wright"

Godot at the sound of that name spit out his coffee in pure shock. "Who now?"

She repeated the same name. "Phoenix Wright"

"Don't ever mention that man's name ever again!" He chucked his mug of coffee at a wall and it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Ok, just calm down. I won't say his name again. Will you take the case then?" The woman said cowering in fear.

"I'll take it."

"Thank you, I will tell the chief prosecutor. The trial is tomorrow, I will hand you the necessary documents at that time." The woman left the room leaving the masked man to think.

_Wright was it? Actually I think I will call you Trite. I despise you for all you've done. First, you did not protect Mia and let her die. Then you added insult to injury, when you hurt her sister. Mia is probably looking down at you wanting to smite you. When you put the scars on Maya's heart, you put three times as many on Mia's. I will not let you win. Why should I let a man like you win your case? It is time for revenge Trite, and it will be hot and bitter just like my cup of joe. I will be on the other side of the court to do battle with you._

**There's the end of chapter 2. I know not much action happened, but it was important to set up the trial. We also delved into Phoenix's mind a bit as he tries to figure out Maya's intentions before the incident occurred. What did you think? Do you like the fact that Godot is the prosecutor for the trial? Review and let me know your thoughts. In the next chapter we head to court, so get ready for a wild ride.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Court in Chaos

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter for it.**

**Hello, I'm back here's where the story starts to pick up after a somewhat of a long period of an overview at the beginning. Court will not be like an actual trial from the game. This being due to witnesses being rotated usually after one testimony. You will probably hate me by the end of this chapter though. Enjoy!**

**March 26, 9:52AM**

**Defendant's Lobby**

* * *

_So todays the day, the day that could either set me onto the path of redemption or remain in the depths of despair__**.**_ As he was thinking this the two prosecutors headed towards him with Adrian Andrews being lead in with handcuffs

"Phoenix Wright," stated Franziska, "You have one shot to bring the trial to a better conclusion."

"I'll be your co-counsel at the bench today." Edgeworth added to Franziska's statement "Also, I have evidence for use in court today. However I can't give it to you yet, due to the fact that it's still being cleared by the police. So just use the old evidence."

"Gotcha, Adrian how are you today?"

"Skeptical, but I have nothing to lose."

"That's good, and just as a heads up you may be called as a witness."

"Yeah, yeah, you want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"The defense and defendant may enter the court room."

"That's our queue, Wright."

**March 26, 10:01 AM**

**District Courtroom No. 5**

* * *

Everyone in the courtroom was speaking rather loudly about the upcoming trial. The judge banged his gavel once and the talking faded to a silence. "Court is now in session for the appeal trial of Adrian Andrews. Is the defense re… wait a moment what is prosecutor Edgeworth doing on the defense's side?"

"I see you are quite surprised your honor. I am here to be the co-counsel of my good friend here. I don't believe there is anything to object to here. Besides you don't have to be a defense attorney to be a co-counsel." Edgeworth then bowed to the judge.

"I see no problem with prosecutor Edgeworth being the co-counsel now. Anyways, is the defense ready?"

"Y-yes, your honor." Phoenix stammered while sweating bullets

"Very well, is the prosecution ready… why do you have a mug of coffee? Food and drink are strictly prohibited in the courtroom. It could stain the carpets."

_So there's a trial about to happen and the judge is only caring about the precious carpeting._ Phoenix thought as he as baffled by the judge's enthusiasm for flooring

"My coffee is my blood. It is one of my only friends and a mysterious one in fact."

_Is this man a coffeephile? Nasty, I don't want to think about it._ "The defense has no objections to the prosecutions strange habits."

"Then the prosecution is ready. In fact I've been ready for a long time. Trite I have been to hell and back to do battle with you."

_You're not the only one who's been to hell and back. The last year was painful. I once even considered suicide. Now that I think about it why am I still here? Is it really Maya, or is it something else? Do I really love her, or was it in a spur of the moment a few nights ago? I really don't know any more, especially after the dream last night…_

"You never gave us your name" Edgeworth stated breaking Phoenix's train of thought.

"I am a man with many names, but you will never know my true name. You will call me Godot."

The judge who was slightly annoyed ordered, "This has taken far too long. Prosecutor Godot tell the court an overview of the case."

"On the night of the crime there was an awards ceremony. The defendant hired an assassin to kill the victim, Juan Corrida. The motive was to get revenge for driving her mentor, Celeste Inpax, to suicide. The defendant came into the room after the assassination took place, and tampered with the crime scene to blame Matt Engarde for the murder. The reason for the blame is also the suicide of Celeste. Any questions?"

"No, bring in the first witness."

"I call the detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." The scruffy faced detective took the stand. "Give us your testimony about the case"

"Wait a moment he hasn't given his name or occupation yet" Phoenix cried.

"He doesn't need to Trite I already said his name and occupation. Have you had a stoke recently because your losing it."

**Witness Testimony **

_**On the night of the crime an assassin was called to kill the victim.**_

_**The defendant rearranged the crime scene after the assassin was called.**_

_**After the defendant stabbed the body to make it look he died differently.**_

_**She then proceeded to plant the button that was on the body of the victim onto Matt Engarde.**_

_There's nothing really to add from the previous trial._ Phoenix thought. _I need more information_

**Cross-Examination**

_**On the night of the crime an assassin was called to kill the victim.**_

"Stop right there, who called the victim?"

"The defendant of course, pal."

"What proof do you have?"

"De Killer the assassin testified she was his client."

"Oh…"

_**The defendant rearranged the crime scene after the assassin was called.**_

_**After the defendant stabbed the body to make it look he died differently,**_

_**She then proceeded to plant the button that was on the body of the victim onto Matt Engarde.**_

_Nothing much to add_

"Is there anything else to add for testimony from the detective?"

"No, now I will call Matt Engarde the one who was framed in this crime."

Matt Engarde strolled into the court being his fake self. Phoenix was irate; this was the man who in essence ruined his life. The sight of his, what Phoenix thought, appalling hairstyle made him want to climb over the bench and take a few shots at him. He held himself back though.

"Will the witness state their name and occupation to the court"

"Matt Engarde, actor who's as refreshing as a spring breeze."

"Very well, begin your testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

_**At the time of the crime I was sleeping in my bed.**_

_**Adrian woke me up.**_

_**A few moments later the police came and searched me.**_

_**They found the planted evidence on my costume and I was arrested.**_

_**I never did anything wrong.**_

"Mr. Wright you may begin your cross-examination."

**Cross-Examination**

_**At the time of the crime I was sleeping in my bed.**_

_**Adrian woke me up.**_

_**A few moments later the police came and searched me.**_

_**They found the planted evidence on my costume and I was arrested.**_

_**I never did anything wrong.**_

Phoenix was able to find the contradiction in the last statement. However he didn't want to say that word.

"Wright, what's taking so long? You have the evidence."

"I can't bring myself to say it. It reminds me too much of that trial."

"Fine, I guess I will say it this time. Objection!" Edgeworth shouted.

"What, what now." The judge was startled by the sudden outburst.

Edgeworth pulled out a photograph of a large bear. "May I first start out by saying the witness bought this item."

"So what?" Engarde snapped.

"But wait there's more it was found at the scene of the crime. Not to mention there was a camera inside it."

"Urk…" Engarde was now uneasy.

"One last thing a receiver was programmed to tape at the moment of the crime which was connected to the camera."

"Objection!" Godot said, "It could have been a coincidence."

"I THINK NOT!" Phoenix was screaming at Godot across the court.

"Mr. Wright are you ok?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, sorry." Phoenix sheepishly replied.

"I believe a 10 minute recess is in order to calm everyone's nerves down." The judge took his gavel and slammed it down.

**March 26, 12:03PM**

**Defendant's Lobby**

* * *

"Wright, I was able to acquire the papers I was talking about earlier. They just came in from the station." Phoenix was handed a report of Adrian Andrew's E-mails and phone calls.

Phoenix was not happy at that this was all there was, "That was all you had."

"Yes"

_Great, just great._

Adrian interrupted, "Uhm, thanks for the spirited defense."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Edgeworth started to look at his phone as if he was waiting for something.

Phoenix looked over not paying much attention.

"The recess is almost over we better get back in." Edgeworth quickly said trying to avoid suspicion.

**March 26, 12:13PM**

**District Courtroom No. 5**

* * *

"Court is back in session. Does the prosecution have a rebuttal to the defense's claims?"

"Yes, I do." Godot replied, "This goes off the assumption that Matt used the camera to spy on Juan. However the motive would be to get a hold of a suicide note, which it was revealed it was faked by the defendant herself. The camera would have helped him know that the note was a fake."

"Objection! A camera of that type could not have seen the note clearly enough to tell."

Godot realizing an error chugged his coffee. He then called for a new mug as it slid into his hand. "Trite you may have proven a possibility of it being Matt. However I have a witness that says not."

_I am going to guess de Killer. However the bigger question is how he is able to get a hold of him._

A two way radio was placed onto the stand. The assassin gave his name and occupation.

"Give us the name of the client." Godot demanded.

"Adrian Andrew."

"Good, and the way you were able to get into contact was by what?"

"She sent me an e-mail and asked for my services."

"Objection! I have the documents containing information on her e-mail. Nothing sent out said there was a hit request. Plus, any documents erased are also present in this report."

"Is that who I think it is? You're the one who wanted a hit, it's you the dark attorney."

"Trite you are one dark man, kind of like my drinkable friend here"

"Anyways back to the point that could not have happened."

"So you are going to do this again. You should watch your back. Not to mention two words, precious item."

"I don't care anymore you won't find her."

As this dialogue was going on Edgeworth was talking into his cellphone. "Are you ready? This is our only chance "

De Killer spoke, "You're pushing me attorney. I still have after care for my client Matt… Damn it!" The Assassin was not thinking at the time as he started to give away his true clients name. "Mr. Engarde get out of there! Attorney I'll find you and kill you, and your precious item. Mark my words."

Matt busted out of the courtroom in full speed. The bailiff chased after him. However Engarde escaped.

De Killer laughed evilly. However another voice came over the speaker. "We have the place surrounded this is the police.

"So I see the task force to deal with me has arrived. Maybe another person on the hit list will be Mr. Edgeworth the leader."

Phoenix was horrified when he heard this. "Edgeworth! I trusted you. This isn't about my life. This was all part of your plan to catch this guy. Another sound came from the radio, a couple of gunshots. This was followed by a scream of a man that wasn't de Killer.

Edgeworth still on his phone asked, "What the hell happened there!?"

The voice on the other side of the cell phone replied. "He seems to have escaped through the police line."

"How did that happen? You have experience in several martial arts."

"Very simply I wasn't there I was conversing at the time."

Edgeworth was uneasy. "Conversing, conversing! You let the bloody criminal get away! I'll talk to you later." He disconnected his call.

The judge realizing the real guilty party said, "Due to this development I can hand down my verdict. I find the defendant…"

**NOT GUILTY**

Adrian was relived from being acquitted but Phoenix was on edge. _That manipulative frilly wearing man, I trusted him. He forced me into a confession of love. I was never in love, I was a pawn from the start .He played on my mental instability and used me._ _Also, how did that other prosecutor get a hold of that assassin. Wait, he's in league with him._ "Damn you Edgeworth, you've played me like a violin. You!" He pointed to Godot "You're in cahoots with the assassin. Someone arrest him." Gumshoe who was on the scene arrested the prosecutor to question him.

"What did I do? Trite, I was never part of the assassin's plan, it just so happened. I'll be leaving a gift for you." Godot threw his mug at the attorney; luckily Phoenix was able to move out of the way at the last moment.

Phoenix left the chaotic court scene with his trust broken and two killers on the loose. He wanted to get away. He started to think that he never really loved Maya.

Edgeworth back in the courtroom was shouting, "It's not what you think!"

_Yeah, right._ Phoenix thought.

_I better call him up._ Edgeworth dialed the number to a very important team member of the group to capture de Killer that called him earlier, "Mr. Scales"

"Yes sir, and by the way it's a short a not a long a. My name is not a device to weigh things."

"Shut up Scăles, you let him get away. As punishment I am sending you on a covert mission."

"Just great, what is it this time?"

"Code delta, that's all you need to know."

"What? You can't just send me out like that. I'm a close quarters combat specialist not a babysitter."

"Just go and protect her."

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it or my name isn't Liam Scăles."

"Don't disappoint me. Engarde and de Killer are on the loose we have to protect the two potential targets. We can't let the two maniacs roam around free." With that he hung up the phone.

**A/N Originally de Killer was going to be caught, but I thought it might be interesting to stray off the original story. Plus, not to mention that would be too easy to end the chapter. Sorry about the turnabout of Phoenix's feelings, but it adds drama to the story. The OC, well lets just say many people pronounce his name wrong in the story. So in the next chapter the point of view will change. ****So what did you think? ****Please let me know by posting a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Huge Misunderstanding

**Welcome back! Yeah I know It's been only one day, but hey I have way too much free time so I decided to knock out another chapter of this story. This chapter has a little bit of everything in it. We now change our focus from Phoenix to Kurain village. This chapter will set up the relationship between our agent, Pearls, and Maya. This chapter has scenes change differently to reflect the unrushed feeling of Kurain Village. Don't worry about phoenix, we will come back to him in about 2 chapters after this.**

**March 27, 9:27 AM**

**Kurain Village**

* * *

A 23 year old man stepped off a train at the station. He wore cargo pants and a hooded sweatshirt. He had slung over his back a bag. In the bag was filled with clothing that would sustain him for living in the village for an extended time. This also included the many knifes he had for the sole purpose of the mission.

_Mr. Edgeworth sent me here? I'm in the middle of nowhere. There's no phone service and the ride here took 2 hours. Well, it is kind of my job though. First things first, I must establish my alias._

An elder of the village walked up to him and said, "You must be the man who decided to take up the task of maintaining the Zen garden in the Fey manor. Your name is Mial Locke, right?"

_I see he already set that up for me, but did he really just rearrange my first name. "_Yes that's what I have come for."

"Very good, let me show you your bed." He was led to a room that was of decent size for one man. "The garden you will be working is over there and meals will be served at 8, 11:30, and 6 in the dining hall. Do you have any questions?"

"No I don't." _Good thing I know a thing or two about Zen gardens. Now then I have to establish contact with someone named Maya Fey._

Meanwhile, Maya and Pearl were sitting under the training waterfall. _Mystic Maya doesn't seem like herself anymore since that day._ Pearl thought about this as she remembered the day Maya was released by the assassin.

_It was a long ride to Kurain for Maya and Pearl as they thought about what happened. Their trust was just broken by their closest friend. "P-pearly, why did he have to do t-that? That selfish man just freed a guilty man and r-ran off." Tears trickled down her face._

"_I don't know, you should ask Mia. She did see the entire thing unfold." Pearl said as she looked away in a saddened manner._

_Maya still crying replied, "W-why him of all people? He promised he would never abandon me. He just left me. You of all people should know how much I… liked him." Her clothing started to become wet as he tears hit it. "Let me talk with my sis."_

"_If you want to talk to Mystic Mia you'll have to wait. I still need to recover my energy. Though, on the other hand I can talk to you about him." Pearl said this to offer comfort._

"_I'll wait to talk to sis" The two just sat there silent for the rest of the ride._

_When they got to the village Maya ran as fast as possible to her room. She wailed as she buried her head into her pillow. Pearl entered the room to see Maya lying there. She contacted Mia as her body transformed into the deceased sister of Maya._

"_Maya, is that you there?" Mia calmly asked._

"_Y-yes…" She said into her pillow._

"_I know why you're like this. Please face me and talk to me."_

_Mia then walked over and sat down on the bed next to Maya. Maya faced her, "Sis why does everyone abandon me? First mom, now him."_

"_You never did anything wrong. It is all the fault of that pitiful excuse of a man."_

"_Why sis, why?" She said as her face was still red from crying._

"_I think it's because he did it for his personal pride, for a perfect win record. It wasn't for you, that I can be certain of. I know this because when the verdict was read he just stood there and did nothing. No objection, no shouting hold it, just nothing. When it was over he was nowhere near the defendants lobby. He knew that he couldn't face me after that. He thought he could just abandon us. Maya forget about him, he means nothing to us anymore."_

"_You just can't forget about someone though. He was just too close to forget just like that, not to mention the fact I…"_

"_Liked him? I could see that every time I saw you two together. Don't bother anymore with him. You are surrounded by people who care for you now. Besides, maybe one day you'll find a guy you can trust." The Mia hugged Maya whose eyes were still watering._

Pearl coming back to the present day, looked around for Maya wasn't with her. _Where is she? I'm supposed to watch her, especially after that incident._

Pearl started to look around frantically. She ran to the manor to search for her there. She was relieved to find Maya just staring at the undercover agent working.

"Mystic Maya!" She called out.

"Shh, I'm watching this guy. Who is he Pearly? She asked.

"I think I heard the elders say he's a drifter who was looking for someplace to settle down. So they gave him a job working the garden."

"I don't trust him though, especially after that man." She was referring to the defense attorney when she said this.

"Why don't you talk to him Maya, maybe he could be your special someone." She said in the hopes to cheer her up.

"I'll talk to him." She reluctantly replied. She walked up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Mial Locke, I just arrived today. You are…"

"Maya Fey, next in line for the position of master." She stated coldly.

_So this is Maya Fey. Why would she be the target of de Killer as Mr. Edgeworth said?_ "Who is that just hiding in the path?" He tried to look around Maya to see Pearl

"Pearl Fey, she's my cousin." She said dryly

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No" Maya just walked away without saying goodbye.

Pearly was angry to see Maya walk away like that. "Mystic Maya, you should have at least said bye."

"Why should I? I don't trust men much anymore."

Pearl thought to herself, _Aww, I thought that maybe they could make a fairy tale happen._

* * *

About two months went by, it was now May. Liam and Maya would sometimes bump into each other and have a short little conversation, but nothing too deep though. Maya would try to be distant from the man whenever they talked. The agent from the task force started to grow impatient wondering if an attack would be made at all.

Liam was now in Maya's room setting up some security equipment. He spied something. It was a picture frame. The glass was shattered and one of the faces in the photo was colored over with a black marker. _Hmm, I wonder what this is about. Maybe, I could ask about this another time._ He continued on his mission to secure the area.

A few hours later Maya walked back into her room to change her clothes. As she was putting on her clothing she realized something was off. _Seven, eight, wait where is my ninth sash?_ She called out, "Pearly did you take one of my sashes?"

"No, I would never do something like that."

_I better find it._

She searched for about an hour looking for it. She then walked past the garden where "Mial" was gardening. _Where is it? Wait a moment._ She walked back and saw Liam working with her sash around his head. _That pervert stole my sash, how dare he. I knew he couldn't be trusted._

She approached him in a hurry. "You there, what do you think you're doing with my sash?" Maya's face was contorted in a strange way.

"Huh, what do you mean?" The pseudo gardener responded.

"The thing on your head it's my sash." She stated, "Where did you find it?" She clutched the magatama around her neck.

"On the ground, I thought it was a headband." Psyche-Locks appeared around him.

She started to demand the truth, "No you didn't, tell me now sash snatcher."

He reluctantly answered, "In your room." There was no response from the magatama.

"Why were you there?"

_Great she's gonna blow my cover._ "I umm, err, why is this so important to you?" He said trying to change the subject.

"That's because a man stealing a woman's sash around here is like taking a woman's panties."

_WHAT!? I thought this just a headband._ He thought this as his eyes widened.

"Are you like some kind of perverted man who likes this kind of stuff?"

"NO! Are you like crazy or something" _I should have realized the kleptomaniac inside me would cause trouble. _

Maya was still staring at him waiting for some reaction, none however came. _That's strange I would have thought there would be at least three locks. What if, nah it can't be, I mean… Then again that would explain why he's been eying me these last two months and tries to talk with me. It's obvious he likes me then. I mean, I am the pearl of Kurain. No wait that's Pearly. Maybe I should ask him out. Don't freak out Maya, don't freak out. This guy has to be the one._ "Umm, you know maybe you and me should you know, umm, go to the training waterfall, or maybe I could grill up some burgers for you" She said this and blushed.

_Burgers, that doesn't sound bad, I could really use one. I haven't had one in about over 3 months._ "Burgers sound nice." The agent replied, completely oblivious to the love stricken spirit medium in front of him.

_Yes! Even he wouldn't have said yes to that at first. I would usually have to beg him to take me someplace. This has to be a sign._ "Meet me at the dining room at 7, Ok."

"Sure" _Well this should be good for me. I can gain her trust and be able to protect her better. Plus, the burgers will be an added bonus._ Liam still had no idea of the intentions of Maya.

Liam arrived at the dining hall at the designated time. Maya was waiting for him; she had a plate of burgers just lying on the table. The table itself had a candle on top of it.

"Please um, sit down Mial." Liam complied and sat down. "Here have a burger. They are grilled using my secret recipe with 11 different herbs and spices."

"Sounds delicious, by the way what is that candle doing here."

"Oh this, um, someone must have left it lit." She lied, to him. Maya knew that she lit the candle for what she called a date. "Anyways I think you should let me feed you the burger."

Liam replied, "I think I can feed... Mmmm, this is good" Maya shoved a burger into his still talking mouth. "He devoured his burger in record time. He then started to eat 2 more not caring how he looked, he just wanted to eat the food.

_He's so cute when he eats._ Maya thought this looking at the man just shoving the food into his mouth. "So after this we should play a game."

"Why not? I've been bored for a while around here." He said this as he was still eating.

"Okay we'll play Trivia Pursuit."

"NO! Not Trivial Pursuit." He suddenly cried out.

"It's only Trivia Pursuit: Kurain Edition"

"Oh, I thought you had a copy of the infamous Trivial Pursuit."

"I think you're just pronouncing it wrong." Maya said confused.

"No, that's the name of it. It has thousands of questions of useless and ridiculous facts such as, "How many times did Vlad the Impaler blink in his life?" They even want the exact amount with no multiple choice at all."

"Why would anyone play such a ridiculous game?" Maya asked.

"My brother does, he knows all the answers to the facts in that game. The scary part is he's only twelve."

Maya asked, "That makes no sense. Does he have superpowers?"

"No, he's just a genius."

Maya finished eating her food and brought out the game. They both finished the game, Maya of course won. The man now called Mial said, "Thanks for making those burgers they were delectable. Not to mention the fact that I learned a lot about Kurain Village."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Maya said and hugged him.

Liam who was shocked at this asked, "Umm, what was that for?"

"I don't know it just seemed as if you needed a hug."

"Goodbye, Maya?" He said as he left slightly confused.

On the way back he heard a rustling noise. He reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out a knife. Little did he realize that he had it pointed at Pearl standing in the dark.

"What are you doing?" She asked not seeing the knife pointed towards her.

The agent quickly slid the knife back into his pocket. "Nothing, Pearl" he replied, "Just got back from hanging with Maya." _That was close. It would have been pretty bad to have her see me with a combat knife in hand._

Pearl asked, "So what do you think of her?"

"She's really nice and fun to hang around with."

_Yes, he likes her. Just to make sure though… "_So is she a good friend, a special friend in fact."

"Yes, I guess she is…" Liam was not aware of the direction Pearl was taking the conversation.

Pearl giggled as she ran off to relay the news to Maya. _That was some strange conversation._ He thought this as he went to his room to sleep.

The next morning he was working once again the Zen garden. Maya called out to him playfully, "Hey, sash snatcher."

"I'll be over in one minute I have to put away this ladder." He said.

_Yep this is the one, he calls it a ladder not a stepladder._ Maya thought dreamily.

Liam walked over, "You wanted to talk."

Maya clasped her hands together, "We should go on another date, maybe one to the cliff where you can see the sunset…"

_DATE!? _ Liam Scăles' mind was shouting out at himself at this word being mentioned.

**A/N Yeah, I went there. Don't worry Phoenix will still get together with Maya eventually. So what did you think about the change in mood about half way through. Leave your comments by reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5 :Trust

**Thanks to all who reviewed and are reading this story, I think I might also post a one shot today so look out! Anyways let's dive right back into the action.**

**May 20, 8:57 AM**

**Kurain Village**

* * *

_DATE!? _The word still swirled around his head. "D-date? I don't remember any date."

"You do remember, last night burgers. Oh, I get it. You didn't count it officially as a date. So let's make this one official." Maya said as she looked at Liam excitedly.

"C-can I have few moments please. I need to um, think about it."

"Sure, you can take all the time in the world. I'm a patient woman." Maya looked over at Pearl who was lost in her fantasy world, most likely thinking of Maya and the man called Mial together.

Liam briskly walked over to the payphone booth on the main dirt path. He dialed up Miles Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, I have a problem." He quickly said into the phone.

"Let me guess, your cover has been blown." He calmly answered.

"No it's worse than that."

"If you let me down and didn't protect Miss Fey, I don't want to hear it. It is your job to get her back."

"No worse than that, I think Maya has fallen for me."

"Bwahahah" Edgeworth laughed for about a good minute. "That's your problem; do you need me to give you dating advice too?"

"You know how terrible I am with women. I thought you might know something to do in this situation."

"You could lie to keep your cover." He replied to get a reaction.

"No! That's cruel and heartless. I need to tell her that it's not like that for me. Not to mention I think she's using me to fill the void in her heart. It's almost as if I remind her of someone."

Edgeworth thinking about Phoenix, agreed with him in his mind. Then he spoke up, "As a man who has countless women who crush on him, I can help you to just say no."

"You make it seem as if you've done this thousands of times."

"Yes I have, many a time to my stalker."

"Stalker? I'm hanging up; this is the last time I'll ask you about relationship advice." He hung up the phone angrily. He turned around and saw Maya standing there staring at him. _What did she overhear, hopefully not much?_

"So Mial, who was that? Sorry to kind of scare you, but I became impatient."

_Oh joy, this could turn out badly._ "That was a friend of mine."

"So what did you talk about?" Maya inquired as she rocked back and forth.

"You", Liam replied bracing for the worse.

Her face beamed, "Aww, isn't it cute, now that I am your girlfriend and all that."

Liam sighed. "Maya there's something I need to talk to you about."

_A proposal, after one date? He sure must be madly in love with me. _She continued to listen, expecting him to get on one knee.

Liam continued, "Maya you're a great young woman and all that, but I don't like you like that."

Maya's expression turned to a down casted look. "I see…"

_No, that's not good I have to keep her cheerful._ "I am your friend Maya, but I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I like you even though I don't. If you want we could still go to the cliff as friends."

Maya started to perk up a little bit, still disappointed. "But, what about the sash?" She asked in order to get a clearer understanding about the situation.

"I'm a compulsive thief, what can I say."

"And the part about me being special to you."

"Still true, but I treasure all my friendships. Each one is special in its own way." _That and the fact you are a potential target of de Killer._

"I'll meet you at the cliffs at sunset then."

"I'll meet you there, that's a promise." Liam put up his thumb in an approving manner.

* * *

He arrived at the cliff that was mentioned. He saw Maya sitting there looking out as if she was longing for something. "Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"Nope, everything is uh, peachy." She quickly said to cover up her emotions.

"You sure?"

"Yup, uh about you, what's your story?"

"Story? About what?"

"You know who you are and how you came to be."

_I think I can at least let her know that. That shouldn't give any hint to my mission._ "I was born to a poor family in the slums of the city."

"Slums? Did you like, live in a cardboard box?" Maya asked seriously.

Liam chuckled at this statement. "No, we had an apartment ,a run down one, but one just the same. Crime was of course rampant in our section of the city. This we saw firsthand on the day both my parents were murdered.

Maya's mouth dropped wide open, "Murdered!"

"Yeah, right in front of me and my brother's eyes. The man who took their life was only looking to steal some money, but he became desperate and threatened them. They didn't have any money though. The thief when he found out about his was furious and shot them both. I was 16 at the time and my brother, 5."

_This is tragic at least my mother is probably still alive. He's had to watch his parents die. He might me still brooding over it._ "Let me guess the killer was never caught."

"Actually they found him in less than 24 hours and was swiftly brought to justice. However, when I saw him break down in court about the guilt weighing on his heart I forgave him for what he did." Liam started to stare at the horizon.

Maya puffed out her cheeks, "But what about all the terrible things he did to you. You were hurt, weren't you?"

"I don't hold grudges anymore; they just end up devouring your entire being. I held one against that thief until that time, it consumed me. All I did was think about that man. It's not good to hate someone forever. You sound like you've been hurt by someone in your heart. Who?"

Maya looked away and skated around the question, "Maybe you should continue."

"Well, after that my brother and I lived on the streets. Every day was a battle, gangs, corrupt officers, all that fun jazz. We ended up having to steal to survive."

"Wait, isn't it against the, you know, law?" She said.

"You don't understand when you're up against a wall and you need to eat, what would you do? You have no other choice than to take what's not yours."

_I should have realized that I wasn't the only one with problems. This guy seems to have had way worse._ "Maybe I should tell you about myself."

"Why not?"

"I was born in this village. When I was 2 my mother got involved in an incident that ruined the reputation of spirit channeling. She abandoned me and my older sister. Then our father died mysteriously, my sister, and I to live alone. Then about fifteen years later Mia was murdered. I was charged with her murder."

"What!? Why on what grounds?"

"They claimed to have evidence, but they were wrong. Then…" Her face teared up.

Liam surprised at this asked, "What's the problem? Don't hide it from me, you can trust me."

_That's what he would have said. _Tears continued to pour down her face "I d-don't want to talk anymore."

"That's fine, do you need anything else?"

"Yes, someone to hug." Maya sniffled and wrapped her arms around Liam as he tried to comfort her.

_She's definite_ly hiding something, she wouldn't be like this if everything was fine. Now's not the time or place it seems. I will have to find this out eventually.

Maya's eyes were still moist as she sincerely said, "Thank you Mial for listening."

They made their way back to the village; something though in Liam's mind was off. Before he could place his mind on it Maya invited him to watch with her the Steel Samurai. He accepted the offer to figure out what was going on with Maya.

They entered her room. Liam noticed a note and a transceiver a lying on the ground. It read, _"Keep this device with you, I will be contacting you soon."_

Maya a little curious asked, "Who do you think this is, and what do they want."

"I don't like the look of this." Just then the transceiver went off.

Maya quickly grabbed the electronic and said, "Hello who is this?"

Liam snatched it back, "Let me do the talking. Hello?" He proceeded to talk into the device.

A muffled unrecognizable voice came over the device "Why hello there, I think you might want to know something."

Another voice came over, "Mystic Maya, Mr. Mial, help me!"

_Is that Pearl, no it can't be they were after Pearl too!_

"I see you understand the situation now. Come to the edge of the woods in 20 minutes."

Liam replied in a menacing voice. "I don't know who you are or what you want. If you are looking for money I do not have any. I do however, possess a set a skills; skills that make me a nightmare…" He was interrupted by the other end.

"Hahaha, threats only get you so far. So please, cut the cheesy lines. What I want is the other Fey girl, you know the one with the top knot; please take good care of her. See you then." The transmission ended.

Maya was petrified, "Pearly! We have to go after her."

Liam agreed with her, "Let's go, I have to grab some things first though." Maya followed him to his room. Liam looked around in his things to find several throwing knifes.

Maya started to ask uneasily, "Why do you have knives? I don't think you're a drifter, who are you?"

"No time to explain right now, I'll tell you latter"

They ran off to meet with the kidnapper that contacted them. When they reached the designated spot, they were both in shock. Pearl was tied to a tree stump and gagged about 9 feet from the kidnapper. That wasn't the most surprising thing though. It was the kidnapper that both of them were in shock over. How could either of them expected Matt Engarde to be the one to pull off this kind of crime? He also had a gun in his hand ready to fire and stoop from Maya and the agent about 30 feet.

"Engarde, why would you want to kidnap Pearly and take me as hostage in exchange? You were acquitted for the crimes you committed." Maya asked uneasily.

The actor evilly flipped his hair to the side, "One thing revenge, revenge for your lawyer friend acquitting Adrian and throwing the blame back on me."

"He's not my friend anymore, besides it's not like you could be retried." She snapped back.

"Oh contraire, because of the fact I blackmailed him I could be in essence retried." He played around with a pistol in his hand as he said this.

"What about de Killer, I would have thought he would have come instead of you."

"He had other things to take care of."

Liam pulled out a knife from his pocket. Engarde started to become slightly uneasy. "Stay back, I see you've brought a knife to a gun fight."

_I don't know much about his personality, but he seems to not like to dirty his own hands in blood._

"Stand back or she gets it." He pointed the gun at Pearl.

"NO, NOT PEARLY!" Maya screamed, "She's too young to be taken like this."

"Yes, don't come closer. This gun is real. I'm sending off a warning shot." He aimed the gun at a tree behind himself and fired at it. "So follow my instructions and no one gets hurt."

"So you mean that Pearl is unharmed, and Maya is picked off." Liam said, understanding the true mastermind of the plot.

Engarde's hand with the pistol started to shake. "Hand her over now!"

"I won't let you have your way." Liam slowly walked forward to the kidnapper. Matt turned his gun to the agent.

"Mial, don't provoke him." Maya cried out.

He corrected the spirit medium. "Maya, my real name is Liam and I am here to protect you. I can't let you go."

"But, he has Pearl as a hostage and he's ready to shoot her."

"Trust me Maya; I know what I'm doing."

"But, the last time I trusted someone like this things went horribly wrong."

"Just do it!" He exclaimed. "I can't protect someone who doesn't trust me."

"Fine, I trust you."

"Engarde aim at me you coward; leave the girl out of it."

Engarde was sweating bullets now as his hand shook violently. "N-no I think I like aiming at her." He pointed his gun back at Pearl.

_I'm going in I can probably take him right here, right now without a problem._ Maya yelled out, "NO, STOP!" Liam rushed in towards Engarde as Engarde started to squeeze the trigger.

**A/N Oh no cliffhangers! What will happen to Pearls? On a side note though, those of you that saw the paraphrase of a movie quote, I did not purposely name Liam for that reason. In fact he was supposed to be the brother of a cold and distant defense attorney in another story. Liam would be dead by being convicted of murder and executed. That would bring about the plan for revenge by the defense attorney. The name is supposed to kind of like leaning scales, being he is the catalyst for this quest for revenge, but I threw him in this story instead. Now then don't forget to review and leave your comments about the whole situation. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Endings and New Faces

**Sorry about taking a week to update but writers block and my summer job got in the way. Without any further delay chapter 6.**

**May 20, 8:59 PM**

**Kurain Village**

* * *

Liam closed in on Engarde, then a loud sound went off. *bang* Pearl slumpt over, her head hanging limp. The agent pinned the kidnapper to the ground with a knife at his throat.

Maya screamed so loud that it pierced the silence of that night. "PEARLY! You!" She pointed at Liam. "You, let her die! You have no regard for human life. You only care about your so called mission."

Liam in a struggle between himself and Engarde called out, "She should be fine, just check her pulse." Maya did just that, to her surprise Pearl's pulse was high, but regular. She was also had no sign of a bullet wound.

"How is she not dead? She was practically shot in the chest." Maya was now scratching her head trying to figure out the mystery.

Liam now had Engarde in a restricting position and answered the question. "You must realize that those so called bullets were blanks."

"What!?" Engarde and Maya shouted in amazement. Engarde had no idea that his so called gun was now just a loud noisemaker.

"It's quite simple how I found out. Remember when Engarde shot the tree, well there was no ricochet. It was a head on shot at the tree but no sound of a bullet bouncing off happened. So when he aimed the gun at Pearl I knew he couldn't have killed her, though she probably fainted from the stress." Maya was slightly relieved, Engarde was not.

Engarde now wide eyed muttered, "I knew I should've blackmailed him sooner."

"I see de Killer couldn't trust you enough to give you real bullets. So, he gave you blanks." Liam still holding Engarde down commanded Maya, "Untie Pearl and help me restrain this guy."

Maya untied her cousin and helped bound the kidnapper. "Do you have anywhere to lock this guy up?"

"Yeah, the channeling room has a lock on the door, so let's shove him in there." Maya carried the unconscious girl on her back as Liam dragged Engarde to the room. They then threw the criminal into the room and locked the door.

"Let me make a call. I have to get someone to pick up the trash."

He made his way to the pay phone. He dumped his money into it and dialed Edgeworth. "This is Liam again; we have a problem, kind of.

Edgeworth replied, "Let me guess, you've fallen for Miss Fey."

"No! Why does it seem every time I call you like this, you have the wrong idea of what's going on? Anyways, I have Engarde here; he tried to take Maya's cousin as a hostage in exchange for her. I have him right now."

"I see, I'll send the police to pick him up." Liam hung up the phone and walked into the meditation room, he saw Pearl having regained her consciousness embrace her cousin.

_Looks like we are all okay physically, but some of us need some help mending the heart._

Maya turned around and saw the agent walking in. She had many questions to ask about him. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Liam sat down on the floor and agreed, "Yes I do. My real name is Liam Scăles, I'm an agent of a task force to take down de Killer."

"Agent? So that's why you're so suave with the ladies." Maya smiled in a devious way.

"I'm not a womanizer; I've never even had a girlfriend."

"Well I can change that." Maya replied.

He was taken aback, "I don't like you like that."

"Yeah I know, I was talking about some other woman around here. There are a lot of them eyeing you."

"Ahh, we're off track now. Getting back about 2 months ago we almost captured de Killer. However he escaped. There was a catalyst to his sudden plan of revenge during that same day. A trial was going on that day. He was a witness at the trial. He slipped up and gave testimony incriminating his real client Matt Engarde."

Maya's mouth flew wide open, "Trial, whose trial!?"

"A victim of a trial over a year ago, Adrian Andrews."

Maya started to look away. "Oh, that trial." She gave out a sigh.

"What do you mean that trial?"

Pearl spoke up, "Let me tell you. Mystic Maya doesn't like to talk about it herself. That trial was where she was kidnapped by that bad man, and held for a not guilty verdict for Engarde. The defense attorney was her 'special someone' or so I thought. He followed through and did just that. I thought at first he did it for her, but when the thing was over he just ran away, I heard, from the court. He abandoned her." She looked away due to the painful memories it brought up.

_Hmmm, looks like they need some help_. "I remember when I set up the security system in Maya's room I saw a picture. It had one of the faces scribbled over in marker. Was this her 'special someone?'" Maya affirmed the assumptions of Liam with a nod.

"That's correct…" Maya's face swelled with tears. A reassuring arm reached out to her.

"Even though it may be painful, bear through it. Who knows, this entire incident could have been a complete misunderstanding. Forgive the guy it's not that hard. He has been through enough."

Maya snapped back, "How can you say that? You can't sympathize with the pain that lies in my heart."

Liam decided to reply. "Even though I might not know all of your pain, I know this has affected you too much. That's why I say to forgive to him."

"Hmph, I still don't know if I should. I mean he broke my heart." As Maya said this she turned away.

"I know a guy who once said, 'To err is human, to forgive is divine.' So don't hold a grudge, do it for me, your friend."

Maya slowly turned around and faced Liam. "Maybe your right, I'll see. Maybe I'll forgive him. No guarantees though. I thank you though for listening to my heart."

"It's no problem, even though this was never part of the plan. I can say this has been beneficial for the both of us." The three continued to talk about various things until morning came.

With the morning came the police. They picked up Engarde who was still was in shock finding out that de Killer did not trust him enough to give him real bullets.

Edgeworth showed up and came up to Liam. "Hello there Mr. Scăles, I see you have successfully kept these two safe. It's time to leave." He motioned him to hop into his sports car.

Liam however felt like something was still off. He started to walk towards the red car. When he was about to get into the car he felt something on face. It was a kiss right on the cheek. He turned around suddenly. "Maya I don't like you like…" Much to his surprise it was not Maya. In fact it wasn't Pearl either. Rather it was a woman about 21 years old. She was wearing the ever so prevalent acolyte clothes she had beautifully long flowing light brown hair. She was shy and her face was almost like Mia's but younger. She was about a little shorter than Liam, who was an average height.

Liam when he saw her, he blushed. "Guhhh," was about all he could say. Maya snickered watching Liam fumble around with the young woman. He turned his head to say to Edgeworth, "I think I might stay, I mean I've been here so long that this place has started to grow on me."

Edgeworth seeing how Liam wanted to stay to stay with the woman replied, "I see no reason why not. We have attained the goal of catching de Killer anyways."

Liam in shock replied, "What!? You've caught him."

"Yes we have, he tried to target me but I had a trap planned to capture him. It was a success. Ergo your services are no longer required. You are free to live here if you choose. I'll send you your last paycheck. Also your brother came along for the ride, so he'll be staying with you now." His younger brother stepped out of the car. He nonchalantly walked over to Liam as if nothing happened. Edgeworth thought to himself, _Yes! Now I don't have to play chess and be obliterated by that kid._

"Thank you, I will choose to live here. Maya and Pearl needs to have an older brother figure their lives. Not to mention I have someone who wants me to stay. He was referring to woman that kissed him.

Pearl was standing right there with her hands up to her face. "Aww, those two are now special someones, tehe."

Maya smiled, "So how do you like her?"

"She's uh, pretty." _ Ugh, that's all I can say, pretty. I'm so awkward around women._

"It looks like someone has been bitten by the love bug. See you around the village." *grumble* "I'm so hungry; I know I can grill up some juicy burgers as a celebration, a celebration of catching a crazy guy."

Liam agreed to this as he started a new chapter in his life. However the events elsewhere appear to be reaching a roadblock.

**May 21, 7:01 AM**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

Phoenix woke up lying on his couch with no memory of the events of last night. "Uhgg, what happened? I remember walking into the bar with Truce and…" His vision came into a blurry focus. He could make out Edgeworth's figure; however there was another figure he couldn't make out. "Oh, great it's the deceiving boy wonder."

Edgeworth approached him, "Well I came to tell you some things. First you've been living a screwed up life. Last night you took your adopted daughter, the only good decision you've made in the last 2 months, to the Wonder bar for her performance. There at the bar you became drunk and told the bar maid and I quote, 'A once famous man told a woman who called him drunk, 'I may be drunk, Miss, but in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly.'' You then passed out leaving me to take you and your daughter home and I waited until you regained consciousness."

Phoenix embarrassed at this asked, "What else did you want to talk to me about?"

Edgeworth looked straight into his eyes and said. "I'm sorry. I took advantage of your emotional distress and used you. Even though my actions were not on purpose I can see why you've avoided me.

Phoenix stood up still wobbly. He looked out of a window in the office. "I guess I can forgive you, old friend."

Edgeworth stated one last thing, "Last thing before I leave there is someone who wants to meet with you. I hope you decide to testify at Engarde's trial." The persecutor left the office leaving him with the mysterious figure.

The figure came up to the spikey haired atone and spoke. It was a woman's voice. "I've heard a lot about you and your actions. How you've taken care of my daughter for about 2 years. You have some explaining to do."

"D-daughter, wait are you..." He was cut off before he could finish his question.

The voice said, "I am Misty Fey, master of the Kurain channeling technique and the mother of Maya."

**A/N Now the focus returns to our attorney with two new faces to join the party. As always leave your comments about the story by leaving a review. Enjoy the rest of your day, night, afternoon, or whenever you read this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Renewal of the Fires of Love

**Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**May 21, 7:09 AM**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

* * *

"M-Misty Fey!?" Phoenix's jaw dropped to the ground. He never expected to see Misty Fey for as long as he lived. The woman who left her family to go into hiding was right in front of the defense attorney. He closed his eyes hoping he was just dreaming, but he wasn't.

Misty replied, "You seem surprised as if I was dead." She looked around a little still trying to become accustomed to the area.

"Well yeah, you've been missing for about 17 years now. Now you just appear out of nowhere as if nothing is wrong. One more thing you, have still been in hiding due to DL-6 even though the case was solved and your name cleared." Phoenix in his mind was still wrapping around the concept of seeing her.

"I'm not hiding because of that incident anymore. Instead, I stay like this because I can't go back. How would you react if your mother came home after abandoning you?" She said this with many regrets of her past actions.

"I guess we're both in the same boat then. Maya won't talk to me at all either. Oh, would you like some coffee?" He walked over to a table to start brewing a cup of coffee.

She adjusted her average clothing, nothing that stated that she was an important leader was worn, other than a red talisman around her neck. "No coffee for me. Anyways I'm here to see who you are and to get to the crux of the matter, Maya."

_Oh look at all the fun I'm going to have. Here comes the pain train._ "What about her?" He said this trying to find out a little more about her intentions.

Misty pulled out several newspaper articles detailing cases of significance with Maya as a part of it. "This is what I have to talk with you about. In some of the articles she was a defendant, with you being her attorney. Others show her being your co-counsel. Then there's this gossip article about you two."

Phoenix looked at the articles laid out before him. The gossip article was written by non-other than Lotta Hart, so he knew that it wasn't all fact. He chucked that one to the side. Phoenix looked up to see Misty with a solemn face as she held up the two articles.

Misty started with the first article. "This one states that my daughter was kidnapped by de Killer during a trial a little more over a year ago. Have you anything to say to that? Plus this…"

She showed a clipping from about two months ago. It was from the train wreck of a trial he was a part of. "So what does this prove?" Phoenix asked distantly as he looked past the once missing woman.

"All this proves that you care for my daughter. You practically kept her happy those years. Why would anyone do this for someone who was just the sister of their mentor?" She was trying to get a reaction from Phoenix.

Phoenix, not particularly amused by this evidence about the past replied, "Are you trying to suggest I had an affair with Maya, like that gossip article suggests."

Misty was about ready to slap him across the face for making her look naïve. She restrained herself however. "No, I'm just saying that she was close in your heart, either as a very close friend or what you suggested. You look like you need a little help with her."

"Why should I chase someone who won't acknowledge me as a human?"

"Because you love her."

"I don't love her, I never had any feelings for her at all." He told a slight lie as he said this.

Misty sighed at his comment. "You missed the point with that. You don't have to have a romantic, touchy, feely, gushy, relationship to love someone."

Phoenix sarcastically snapped back, "Yeah, right."

She started to talk with sage words of wisdom. "Love, when you do things for others without thinking of yourself. That's what you did. You helped her, a complete stranger, in her hour of need on the night when Mia died. It's just as that one article points out. You gave her a home of sorts as well after the trial."

"Yeah what else have you got?"

"This, about a year later she was accused of murder again. You defended her with unbridled energy, as if your own life depended on it. Finally the last two articles show something interesting. You defended a man and won, then you turned and defended the woman you put away and accused the acquitted man for the crime, who was the guilty party. For the first trial it was to save Maya, I heard from your friend Edgeworth her ransom was for an acquittal of the guilty defendant. The second time I think it was because you wanted to make right the wrongs you have made for the second trial."

Phoenix shook his head. "You make me look like a saint. I'm not entirely the man you are making me out to be. I didn't get that not guilty verdict on purpose. It was a mistake, a failure of sorts. I screwed up I was trying to get a guilty verdict and save Maya at the same time."

Misty started to smile a bit. "There you just said the magic words, save Maya. Just accept the fact she was close to you."

Phoenix slightly irritated replied, "Fine, I give up. She was important in my life."

Trucy woke up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes while still in her PJs. She opened them to see the two adults talk. Mistaking Misty as a woman Phoenix was dating she grinned. "Daddy is she going to be my new mommy?"

Phoenix horrified at the assumption made, froze in place with a few words to say. "No she is not."

"Why is she here then?" Trucy asked bouncing up and down.

"She's here to talk with me about 'adult things.'" He put up both hands and put air quotes around, adult things.

Misty amused with the young girl asked, "How did you find her?" She started to stretch out her arm to the adopted child.

"She's the daughter of a famous magician; she was abandoned by her father after his trial when he escaped. Her mother is dead as well. The only reason I adopted her at first was to keep me from being depressed. As time went by I started to take after her more and more. She's my light in the dark tunnel of life."

Misty saw how much Trucy was like Maya in personality. She replied, "Are you sure she's not your only light? I mean I think your daughter is filling in Maya's place."

The thought hit Phoenix, maybe he did love Maya. He continued to just stare off into the distance as his thoughts came together in new ways. His actions so far proved to him this new conclusion. _I guess it's time to continue on the path I abandoned a while ago. It's time to chase after her._

Misty seeing in Phoenix's eyes the realization of his actions started to walk to the door to leave accomplishing her personal mission having no objections to Phoenix as a person. Phoenix called out, "Wait! Do you need a place to stay? I can give you some place to stay. You can use my apartment as a home."

"Sure, I see no reason why not. Plus, your daughter is cuter than a button. I better grab my belongings from the motel I've been hiding at though." She left to get ready to move in.

**A few hours later**

* * *

Phoenix made up his mind to help his prosecutor friends with convicting Engarde. He rummaged around for the transceiver. "Hey Misty can you help me look around for things that might help in Engarde's trial." She agreed to help since she was bored watching Trucy perform her magic tricks.

She started to search around the office; her eye stumbled on a book on the shelf. _Co-counseling for the Average Person, what is this?_ She saw a book mark on the first page of the book. "Hmm" She muttered to herself. As she looked closer a shocking discovery was made. _That's no bookmark, it's a note._ "Hey Mr. Wright, take a look at this." She handed him a note.

This was how the note read. _Hey Nick, I see you've found this note. Knowing you it probably took forever to find this. Getting to the point though, I have something to talk to you about. So the next time you see me, show me this note so we can talk. Sincerely your assistant, friend, or whatever you want to call me, Maya Fey._

Phoenix after he read it smiled slightly. _So that's how it was. I was so blind._

Misty said, "Keep that note. It was meant for you." Phoenix slipped it into his pocket the magatama, which he forgot about, fell out of his pocket in his place.

Misty went to return the object not knowing what it was until she picked it up. As soon as she recognized it she gasped. "H-How did you acquire this?"

Phoenix replied not realizing what he had in his possession. "Maya gave it to me."

Misty's eyes widened. "Do you not realize what this means."

"Huh?"

_So he has no idea what this all means._ Misty did a mental facepalm, and she began with her explanation. "This is a magatama as you already know. However what you don't know is that it is actually incomplete."

Phoenix wondering what was her problem asked, "What do you mean by incomplete?"

"One of the symbols the magatama represents is a spirit incomplete. It symbolizes the quest to search for the other half of their soul. It shows the broken spirit longing for the other half. When two magatamas are joined together, it shows the unity of the two souls fitting perfectly together. In other words it is a representation of true love."

Phoenix thinking he found a contradiction replied, "I remember Maya saying once that many marriages in Kurain end terribly. So how can you explain that?"

Misty shaking her head in sorrow replied, "The only reason why, is because it was never love that brought those marriages together. Rather it was for their own selfish reasons and the customs of the village that forced them to enter into it. I was working on abolishing arranged marriages, but then the whole incident happened."

Phoenix thought for a moment or two before responding. "What does the magatama mean to me?"

"We don't give out magatamas to any person who strolls into the village. Each spirit medium is given two when they reach the age of 16. One is for themselves, the other is given to their significant other." She was closing her eyes imagining when she was young.

_That must be why Pearls was all over me when I showed her the magatama I received from Maya. I guess this is pretty much a symbol of love right now. It gives me more reasons to fight for her. I will not let you down Maya._

__**A/N Nothing to really note here, other than the turnabout of Phoenix's heart. Don't forget to review and leave your comments. Enjoy the rest of whatever you do in your free time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Worries and the Past

**Welcome back. It took once again way too long to post this chapter, sorry. Enjoy the chapter.**

**May 22, 11:37 AM**

**Detention Center Interrogation Room**

* * *

The two prosecutors stood behind a pane of one-way glass. Edgeworth spoke up, "Franziska, are you sure about this?"

She continued to stare at the empty room. "Yes little brother, I'm quite sure."

"Very well, be careful about this. We don't know how he will react to all of it."

A man with a large scar down his face was seated at the table and handcuffed to it. Both Edgeworth and Franziska were expecting to see a hardened criminal. Instead ,they saw a man who was fearful of what is to come. It was such a strange thing comparing him now to when he made his threatening demands on the transceiver. "Well, I guess you can start now." Edgeworth told to his quote, unquote, sister. She nodded back.

She entered the room and sat down across from de Killer. She stared him down and started to talk. "How do you like your new living arrangements?" She sarcastically replied smirking slightly.

"W-What do you want from me?" He tried to maintain his image as an intimidating assassin.

"One word, testimony. That is all I require, the time tomorrow."

De Killer face gave a twisted wicked smile. "Mr. Engarde, never would I do that that would break the client, assassin trust."

Franziska realizing that he never trusted Engarde completely, replied back. "I would like to prove you've already broken the trust. You gave Matt Engarde a gun with blanks and never told him about the blanks. He also has betrayed your trust as well."

De Killer broke into an uncontrollable sweat. "Y-You're bluffing, a lie to trick me."

"Silence! Why don't you just enjoy the little movie we have for you."

"Wait, that's the tape Mr. Engarde told me to protect." He blurted out in surprise

Franziska popped the tape into a very old VCR and played it. The tape showed de Killer sneaking into Juan's room and killing him. It also included his face and other identifying features.

"Why was this tape taken of me?"

Franziska knew she had him interested she told him the truth about the tape. "It was to blackmail you after the incident was over with. Luckily for you he never had to use it, yet."

The assassin started to brood over the betrayal that was planned for him. "Even though this changes everything I won't testify. I would rather kill him with my bare hands. I will devise a death so repulsive that no one would ever be a traitor to me again."

Franziska shook her finger at him and smiled "One problem, you're under solitary confinement all day. There is no way to escape for you. You're trial is coming up and might I remind you of the impending capital punishment waiting for you. If you testify we will only seek life imprisonment."

"I'm not afraid to die." He tried to continue his façade.

_This is not going to work out as things are going as of now. I got it._ Her face turned into a solemn expression. "I've heard rumors about you. Things about how you still care for others even though you are hit man. Let me start by saying you've done more than just affected those in the case. You've affected the attorney that you blackmailed. You drove him almost to his death." Franziska looked back at the man. _Was that a tear?_ "Is something that matter?"

De Killer tried to remain composed while speaking. "You don't know how many years I've hated my occupation. My father forced me to become an assassin taking on the family tradition. Through my time of being a contracted killer I've killed so many people. A human can only take so much of that before they either become insane or emotionally compromised. I've hit the wall. That attorney was my last straw of holding it in. I want to be brought to justice. I must atone for what I have done. The first thing I can do is fix some of this mess I've made."

Edgeworth was shocked at this revelation as he was still watching the scene unfold. Franziska now knew how de Killer was only doing this because of a selfish father.

"I see you've made your choice. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

De Killer said, "Wait there is something you must know first."

"What?"

"The defense attorney tomorrow, does the name Kristoph Gavin ring any bells?" de Killer answered in a serious voice.

Franziska did not see the danger in the attorney at first. She thought, _Isn't he the brother of Klavier Gavin, Prosecutor and band leader of the Gavineers._ "I don't think he will be a problem."

"That young lady is where you are wrong. I hear the inmates around me talk about him. They call him a savior. He stops at nothing to declare all his clients not guilty, no matter what the cost. One of the tactics he uses is forged evidence."

Franziska was still unconvinced, "Everyone says that about any successful lawyer nowadays."

"He's different, he might look good on the outside, but he's a little psychotic. A rumor going around is he has fits of rage at the meetings for the bar association."

_I better keep this in mind if anything strange happens, but I can't just trust a rumor._ "You will be taken back to your cell now." Franziska stated as a few guards took him out of the room. She stood up and walked back to room where Miles was waiting.

Edgeworth gave an off smile. "I heard everything in the conversation. It was perfect, the work of a professional."

Franziska responded with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "I hate that word."

Edgeworth noticing what it was said, "Perfection, right?"

"Yes perfection, that trial has turned my entire world upside down. Now I hate that word with a passion. Perfection can never be attained it only takes one wrong move to break it. After that trial we took an almost parental position over Phoenix Wright when we found out about his attempted suicide. I've never been the same since then. He's rubbed off on the both of us. We learned more about him when we took him with us to Europe remember?"

"At the time it was the only way to keep an eye on him. Those three months sparked the revolution that happens as we speak."

**Last Fall**

**November 20, 8:37PM**

**Munich Germany, Street-side.**

* * *

Miles and Phoenix walked out of a courthouse. Edgeworth had just prosecuted a somewhat difficult case. He believed they finally came to the truth. Phoenix seemed to be like his old self as well.

"Edgeworth, I believe there is something you might want to check into. The fact the body had acid poured over it and it was burned."

"What about it? I see no need to look into it." Edgeworth replied.

"The question is why the body is like that? There could be a chance there was an accomplice that didn't know that the body was corroded by the aid and burned the body."

Edgeworth was surprised to hear such a hypothesis about the murder. It didn't matter to him if he did help him. As long as Phoenix kept taking his anti-depression medication and remained content it was fine. He replied, "I'll look into it."

It was a nice change to see Phoenix happy for once compared to his normal gloomy self. Miles thought about why he even took care of him along with Franziska. _Now I remember why. I owe him for saving me in the past when I was on trial, or is it because I really am his friend._ He started to think more about him actually being his friend.

With that thought in his mind they continued down the street. As they were walking, Phoenix spotted something, rather someone. A little top-knot bounced up and down in the crowd. Phoenix called out, "Maya!"

Edgeworth held him back as he was going to chase the person. "Stop, there is no way that could be her. If you really want to we could see who it is though."

So they followed the mysterious person. They reached a clearing in the crowd. When they saw who it was they were not surprised. Phoenix ran up and tapped the female on the shoulder. "Ema, how are you?"

She turned around confused at first. Upon her initial investigation of Phoenix she was not aware of his presence. This was due to Phoenix wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. For some strange reason he wore a hat that read "papa". He apparently picked it up at some thrift shop before he got help with his depression. She screamed thinking he was some sort of abductor.

Miles spoke up, "Miss Skye, he's with me."

She heard Edgeworth's voice and her face suddenly brightened. "Oh, it's you Mr. Edgeworth. Who is this guy?"

"Phoenix Wright, the man who helped your sister." Phoenix replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Well excuse me; you aren't wearing your signature suit. A better question is why are you here, scientifically speaking?" She adjusted the glasses on her forehead.

Edgeworth inserted himself into the conversation. "Long story, not enough time." He said this to keep Phoenix in his rare state of happiness.

"That's fine; I don't have to get back to school until about 30 minutes from now. You can tell me everything." She said while putting one hand on a hip still smiling.

Phoenix added, "She can come get lunch with us. Franziska was planning to meet us for lunch."

Edgeworth was still resisting letting her tag along to avoid talk about Matt Engarde's trial. However he knew he couldn't just outright deny the teenager's request. "You may come."

Ema walked behind the two childhood friends as they reached the destination for lunch. They took their seats. A few minutes after reaching the destination, Franziska joined them.

Ema curious about everything that has happened since she left for Europe re-asked the question. "Why is Mr. Wright here?"

Edgeworth whispered in her ear the answer. He told of everything that had happened to them. He recounted from the trial, to Phoenix's suicide attempt and to the events leading up to that moment.

She replied back trying not to catch Phoenix's suspicion as he demolished his food. "He's been through so much. I think a solution can be reached. I've made a hypothesis that everything will be better if he changes those verdicts."

Edgeworth not thinking of such an idea was pleasantly surprised. "That might work. You are somewhat of a smart kid. One problem arises, Maya."

"Maya, who's that?" She asked wondering who she was.

Edgeworth needing to give more details added, "The one who was kidnapped. I hear every so often Wright mumble her name. That's something that might need to be taken care of."

Wright busily spoke about how great the food was. Ema responded to Edgeworth, "Mr. Edgeworth you know you can at least look into the legal aspect. It's scientifically proven that you are a genius prosecutor."

Phoenix caught the last part of the conversation. He paid no attention to it, being content with the contents in his stomach. After some talk about less important things Ema had to get back to class. A parting word came from Edgeworth's mouth, "I hear the forensics exam is hard, do study up."

Ema looked away to hide a slight blushing about his consideration for her. Edgeworth unaware of the admirer he had, shrugged his shoulders. She turned back around. "Good luck you three. I don't hate you Mr. Wright."

_What was that all about? "Don't hate me?" Oh well._

This encounter gave Edgeworth the idea to right the injustice that had happened in the past year. He had a plan to get Phoenix back on his own. He just needed time and the time came.

**A/N Next chapter we go to the prosecutors side of the bench in court. Leave your comments by reviewing and enjoy the rest of your time on the internet.**


	9. Chapter 9: Here's Krissy

**Some things to take care of before we start. First to answer the question of AA Addict. Ema could be wearing her AAI clothes, but not the hat as it would cause a contradiction with the fact that Phoenix saw her hair. That's besides the point as she only makes a cameo in this story. Second the title of this chapter says a lot about the content. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

**May 23, 9:50 AM**

**District Courthouse, Prosecutor's Lobby**

* * *

_So this is what it feels like to be a witness. It is quite relaxing in here, but I can't let my guard down. We all are seeking justice for Matt, some in less noble reasons than others, but still the same._ Phoenix was lost in thought about the possibilities for today.

A voice called out, "Wright, Wright, Do you hear me?" Phoenix snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. Edgeworth looked slightly annoyed at Phoenix. "You have to remain coherent; we have a criminal to convict."

The whip carrying prosecutor was also deep in thought. _Kristoph a forger? Though only two things matter in court, evidence and testimony, I can't shake the thought._ "Hmmm… "

"The past will come to light today." Edgeworth gave a quick glance at Phoenix.

Franziska now asked Phoenix to give his testimony. He gave it. "Make sure when you speak of the kidnapping you don't mention your feelings for Maya Fey."

"Why not, I'll announce my heart to the mountaintops if I have to." Phoenix was not that happy.

"One reason I don't know how the defense attorney works, but if they follow the usual pattern they will try to throw out testimony that they see as biased." Franziska fidgeted with her gloves while she spoke.

"Wait, are you trying to say I'm too nice of an attorney?"

"Well you aren't average, that's beside the point though. The point is to keep that information to yourself."

Phoenix gave a quick nod to affirm the statement.

The male prosecutor spoke up, "Just stay here. A bailiff will escort you to the courtroom when the time comes. I'll see you two when the trial is over. I have things to take care of. I bid you adieu." He bowed and headed out.

When Franziska was about to leave the room the spiky haired attorney asked a question. "Why are you two doing this?"

She turned her head slightly with her back still to Phoenix. "One word, justice."

She finally left the room to leave him to his own thoughts.

_I could have sworn the room started to dim. What would she have to gain from hiding something? Better not to think to hard about it._

**May 23, 10:01 AM**

**District Courthouse, Courtroom No. 2**

* * *

The chatter of many people filled the courtroom. Apparently this was going to be the case that would be displayed all over the news that night. Two people entered the viewing gallery, Misty and Trucy. _I know I promised to watch Trucy at the apartment, but I still have to see where this will go. Let me just see the lengths Mr. Wright will go. Actually_, _let her see how far he will go._

Trucy tugged at the hem of Misty's clothing. Misty looked her in the eyes. Trucy asked, "Why are we here?"

"Don't you want to see your father as a witness today?"

"Yea!"

"Shh, the trial is starting." Trucy looked back to see that something was different about Misty. The woman Misty Fey was now channeling Mia. She was disorientated beyond normal. _Huh, where am I? In court? Whose body is this?_

A voice spoke in her head, "This is Misty, your mother."

_Mother? If you're channeling me how can you speak with me?_

The voice talked again, "This is the secret channeling technique of the master. It allows me to speak with you. You are called here to watch a very important event.

_Okay I'll pay attention._

The Judge brought down his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Matt Engarde. I know he has been found not guilty before. The prosecution must show me beyond a doubt that his trial before was not a fair trial."

Franziska gave a curtsy and said, "Yes your honor, I have two witnesses that will prove it."

On the other side the coolest defense in the west played with a part of his curled hair. "Hmph, this trial is a sham if anything. I can't believe I have to put up with these shenanigans. I mean the great Phoenix Wright defended him. I hear he's a pretty honest guy that always defends the not guilty."

Franziska thought to herself, _Well you don't have a choice when your closest friend and now love interest was kidnapped._

The judge interrupted her thoughts, "If we are ready to begin you may give your opening statement.

"Matt Engarde, the defendant, was the actual client of de Killer. There is evidence, testimony, and a motive. As we are all aware of the motive and evidence, I will prove my point with testimony first. I also will prove beyond a doubt that the trial before was unjust and therefore this trial will be his true trial." Franziska crossed her arms to show she was done.

"I see, so what do you have to say Mr. Gavin?"

The attorney adjusted his glasses and replied, "Waste of time and government funds. That is all your honor."

"Very well, please call your first witness Miss von Karma."

"I will, the prosecution calls Shelly de Killer to the stand." At the mention of his name the court broke silence. People were wondering what was going on at the time with multiple comments. It took about 10 seconds to maintain order.

De Killer was brought to the stand in shackles. The judge was surprised to see such a defeated man on the stand. He asked for a name and occupation.

"Shelly de Killer, I was once an assassin for hire. I now am awaiting trial and am ready to see the punishment I deserve."

Kristoph flipped his hair off of his face and said, "Assassins? Is this what we have to use to convict my client? I never would trust the words of a criminal."

_Hypocrite._ "Give the court your testimony Mr. de Killer."

"I am a contract Killer. For the right price I would assassinate any target of the client's choice. They also pick the cause of death ranging from stabbing, shooting, and even strangulation as seen in this case.

"The defense may begin the cross-examination now."

"Hmph, I do hope the prosecution realizes the mistake of calling this witness." Kristoph stated arrogantly.

He began the cross- examination "Could you please answer only one question, about the price. How much is it?"

"It all depends on the fame, age, and overall difficulty of the assassination."

"That is all your honor."

The judge pondered something and asked, "Now that's out of the way, May I ask who was your client?"

"Yes I was about to get there."

Another testimony began. "My client and I met at a local café to discuss the issue of the assassination. There is no record of contact with me on the electronics we used. Anyways, the client was Mr. Engarde. He wanted me to silence Juan and requested for my aftercare services as well."

The assassin felt as if he had released a burden off of his chest. Kristoph was unimpressed. "A liar I see, you assassins are all the same."

"At least I had a sense of honor in my profession. Seeing to get the job done in the right way even thought I hated it. I don't know about you though."

Kristoph presented a piece of evidence at the point of the electronic record. "I have right here a record of electronic contact. The person contacted was Adrian Andrews."

"Objection!" Franziska shouted. "I have here the actual record and no contact between her and the assassin was made. This is an official record by the police." _Now I'm starting to believe that he might actually forge evidence._

Kristoph stumbled a little to remove suspicion. "I, um, just remembered I brought the wrong evidence to this trial. Please just ignore that your honor."

"I do hope that doesn't happen again Mr. Gavin." He replied while shaking his head.

"Yes, so sorry. Anyways can I ask about your aftercare services?"

De Killer gave a smug look knowing he was walking into a trap. "Aftercare, is set up just in case the client is accused of murder. This time I was forced to kidnap the assistant of the defense attorney Phoenix Wright. I held her up for ransom, the price one not guilty verdict."

The court erupted into utter chaos. "Order, order, order!" He banged his gavel several times to calm everyone down. "This is a surprising turn of events. I never knew he was being blackmailed!"

Kristoph slammed his fist on the desk. "I need proof of this. I would never just trust one witness."

Franziska wagged her finger at him. "I know that, that's why I have another witness. I call Phoenix Wright to the stand."

The court became dead silent. Mia communicated with her mother. _What is going on here?_

Misty answered the question in her head, "Testifying about the events of a year ago."

_Why is he doing this?_

"That is for you to find out yourself."

The porcupine headed attorney walked in. The judge asked for a name and occupation.

"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney."

The Judge was still shocked by the strange instance. "Well, I never would have thought you would be on the stand today, Mr. Wright."

"It's always a first for everything." Phoenix calmly added.

"Please give us details of the kidnapping." Franziska ordered.

He was ready to do so. "I was given a transceiver. A voice called me, it was de Killer. He told me that he had… Maya. The price of the ransom was a not guilty verdict for Engarde."

The Judge said, "My, my, what a sad story."

Phoenix replied, "Yes it is, that trial is one of the reasons I stand here today."

"I think this will soon be over for the prosecution." Kristoph gave an evil smile.

He began the cross-examination. He knew the nerve of the entire testimony. "About this girl, Maya, what exactly is your relationship with her?"

Phoenix stammered, "She was once m-my assistant and friend."

"Really? You seem unsure of yourself maybe it is more. Tell me the truth."

"She was m-my b-best friend."

"I think it was more than that. Take a look at this." Kristoph showed the court photos of Phoenix and Maya walking down a street right next to each other. "I believe you two were in a relationship."

"That doesn't mean anything." Phoenix sweated realizing the impending disaster.

"Sorry Mr. Wright, being that close to a friend is not seen many times."

The blue suited attorney lost his cool. "ARRGH! You have no idea of how I felt when Maya was kidnapped. I was torn to convict a criminal or save Maya. Ever since I was so ashamed of what happened, I have had new feelings toward her. She hasn't talked to me since. I've been living in depression for over a year!"

A laugh permeated the courtroom. It was Kristoph, "The witness is too emotionally charged to be reliable. Strike his statement from the record."

_NO! So close, so close, I don't know if Phoenix Wright can handle this._ Franziska thought this while pounding her fist against the desk."

"If there is nothing to add I will…" The judge was interrupted.

"Hold It!"

"Where did that voice come from?" The judge asked looking around.

"Up here." Mia stood up. "I'll testify about the kidnapping. I was there."

"Does the prosecution have any objections?"

"Let her testify, she is related to the kidnapping." Franziska answered.

"Mia!?" Exclaimed Phoenix, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I've seen enough to see who you truly are and you need some help."

Kristoph was not amused. "Mia Fey? Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Yes, but I am being channeled by my mother, Misty Fey."

"That isn't p-possible spirit mediums are frauds." Kristoph was in a state of panic.

One by one Phoenix, Franziska, and finally the Judge saw that this was reliable witness. The Judge finally gave the approval to allow Mia on the stand.

"This court is a sham. The walls of golden justice are really just pyrite. I refuse to acknowledge this." Kristoph was turning red in the face.

Mia gave a smile and replied, "Before I give my testimony I have something to present as evidence. I want the police to search the Wright & Co. law offices and look for a book called 'The Consequences of Forging.' There is a piece of paper bring it back here."

The judge ordered the search. The investigation brought back the paper. It read, _Mr. Gavin, I hear you have been forging evidence to keep winning your trials. If you don't want to be caught, become my personal lawyer. With good tidings, Red White._

The judge's face turned sour at the find. "Mr. Gavin, I've seen many dirty underhanded dealings in my day. I've seen many forgers; I have no patience for forgery in my court. From this day forth you will be disbarred from being an attorney. Leave the court immediately."

A side of Kristoph that few ever saw flashed in front of everyone's eyes. He climbed over the bench and ran right at Phoenix to kill him. At just the last second the bailiff tackled him to the ground.

As he was being led away for assault, he just stared at him and spoke a few words. "I'll make your life a living hell. Hahahahahahahahaha" He started to lose all sense of sanity.

Wright gave this snide remark, "Too late it already has. Soon the storm around me will clear and the sun will shine."

The judge knew he needed no more testimony. "I've decided my verdict. I find the defendant…"

**Guilty**

The court erupted into cheers as Matt was led away to pay for his crimes. "Court is adjourned. I do hope this tragedy will never befall this court again."

**May 23, 2:55 PM**

**District Courthouse, Prosecutor's Lobby**

* * *

"That was too close to call." Phoenix said as he wiped his forehead.

"We got lucky today. I never want to win a case in that way again." Franziska said, happy but still tense.

Mia found her way into the lobby with Trucy at her side. "Phoenix, I have an apology to make."

"No, It's my fault any of this even happened. I should be the one asking you to forgive me." Phoenix replied as he bowed his head to the ground.

"Stand up straight; I am the one who screwed up Maya's emotions. I told her that you abandoned her. I am the cause why she hates you today." She reached out her hand to shake his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Phoenix let things soak into his brain; he finally accepted the apology after thinking a bit. "Why do you feel different than I thought you would be."

"I saw everything in the gallery. I saw you lose all mental barriers and spoke what came to your heart. I accept you. Go, save my sister from her own self. May it only be friends or more than that, just help her." She was dead serious about this too. Every time she was called to Maya's side she would always see her desolate and alone. She thought, _The time of sorrow must end soon._

"I see, but how did you know about Kristoph?" Phoenix responded giving a goofy grin and rubbing the back of his head.

"Does it really matter? Goodbye Phoenix, until we meet again." She left Misty's body.

"I see it went well, Mr. Wright." Misty said understanding what had happened due to the special way of channeling Mia.

Franziska looking at the scene smiled and was about to leave the room. She had only one thing to say to Phoenix. "You're a fool for that girl Phoenix Wright, but you must keep focus. My job here is done. If there is anything you need contact me or my brother."

"I will." That was the only response he could be content at the outcome of the day. Franziska left leaving Trucy, Misty and Phoenix in the same room.

"Pack your bags Misty, you will be returning to Kurain, along with Truce and I. There are some things we have to take care of." Phoenix was pulled out the Magatama in his pocket. _I will be there soon, very soon._

Trucy interrupted the conversation. "Why are we going there? Is it to find a new mommy for me?"

Phoenix and Misty chuckled a little. They answered in unison, "Maybe, just maybe."

**A/N So, that's the chapter. It was the longest one to date. As always review, and let me know what you think. Enjoy the rest of your time on the Internet.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight

**Quick note this story is now in the last third of the plot. That is all, enjoy the story!**

**May 24, 9:31 AM**

**Kurain Village**

A single train slowly came to a stop at the station. A voice rang out, "End of the line. Everyone must leave the train."

_I never was thinking of staying on to begin with._ Phoenix stepped off the train onto the platform, Trucy and Misty got off as well. It was desolate at the station. No one was there to welcome them; it was to be expected though. This was, after all, a surprise visit.

The three walked down the dirt road. "I don't remember it being so abandoned around here. It used to be so lively." Misty started to reminisce about the village many years ago.

They continued as a familiar voice called out. "I see what the cheating attorney has been busy with." They turned to see one angry Pearl about ready to slap the living daylights out of Phoenix.

"What are you talking about Pearls?" Phoenix was surprised to see her.

"I hoped that you would change. That you would be Mystic Maya's special someone. I dreamed of a precious reunion between you two, but when you brought those two I knew it wasn't possible anymore." She was pointing at Trucy and Misty. "Just leave and go home. I don't want to ever see you again." She started to cry just standing there.

"It is not what you think. It is just a misunderstanding young child." Misty placed on the side of Pearl's face and showed her the master's talisman.

"M-master Misty!?" She put her hand up to her mouth. "I thought y- you were dead. That's what my mother told me."

"She is talking about your sister, Morgan." Phoenix was trying to explain the young girl's situation.

_So this is what has come to this family. Does my sister not know of what this child is going through?_

Pearl was chewing on her finger as she spoke. "If you're the master, then who is the kid in the costume?"

Phoenix picked his next words carefully to not have a misunderstanding of blown out proportions. "She's my adopted daughter."

Pearls face turned downcast. "I thought maybe that…"

_Crap, I better explain things quickly._ "Pearls, she isn't actually my daughter. Think of it as a loan you could call it."

Misty clarified the idea. "She isn't his biological child." Pearl was even more confused. "She is not here because Mr. Wright has a special someone. She is here because he is taking care of her instead of her real Mother, and Father."

The proverbial light bulb lit up in her head. "Oh, I see. What brings you here Mr. Nick? Is it what I hoped it is?" She started to have high hopes which in reality were not as misguided as usual. She bounced up in down in excitement of what was to come.

A slight pause came over Phoenix as he thought how to put it. _I can't just tell her everything will be OK. On the other side I can't deny my feelings either._ He gave it one last thought and answered honestly. "If you're wondering if I came to see Maya, you are correct."

Pearl was about to explode with giddiness when she heard him say that. "But, there is a but, I don't think this will work out like a fairy tale. There will be a long road ahead between the two of us. I'm willing to go the distance. I will stay as long as it is necessary."

Pearl still happy but understanding the situation smiled. "I just knew it Mr. Nick. You are Mystic Maya's special someone."

Phoenix gave a slight smile. _At least she is happy even though things are complicated._ This was hopefully the last stop in the long journey of the past couple of months.

The young spirit medium just remembered something. "Wait, I need to tell everyone that the master is back." She started to run yelling in joy, "The master is back!"

"Why don't you go help her, Truce. Don't be shy; you two will be great friends. I can just see it now." Phoenix pushed her in the direction Pearl was run in.

"Sure thing, daddy. Maybe I can show some magic tricks to the people around here." She sprinted and caught up to Pearl.

In no less than 5 minutes the whole village gravitated toward the long lost master. Many thoughts came to the minds of the entire village as they came closer. An elder walked up to Misty. "Show us that you are the master."

"I see no reason to prolong this any longer." She presented her talisman to the elder.

"There is no doubt in our minds, welcome back Master Misty." She bowed her head low to the ground. Some of the others bowed their heads as well.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was searching not for the master in the crowd but one top knot wearing spirit medium. _Where is she?_ He could not find her at all.

He waited and waited. Pearl ran up to him begging for him to come to the meal prepared out of celebration. He reluctantly came along and entered the dining room.

It was quite the sight, a long table was set with many people seated. There were many chairs. An elder directed him to sit right next to the master. She was at the head of the table with Phoenix seated with Trucy on one side. Maya and Pearl was seated on the other side.

Phoenix smiled a little bit at the sight of Maya. Maya did not look all that excited for someone whose mother came back. She mumbled something to herself as she ate her food.

"Maya, I have a friend of yours here who would like to speak to you after the meal." Misty said stoically.

_Really, so he thinks that he can just come back and expect everything to be fine. I still have unnecessary feelings for him though. I have to at least give him a shot._ She locked eyes with Phoenix and blushed slightly. She looked away scolding herself for even thinking about such a foolish idea.

Phoenix finished his food first, much to his own surprise. He excused himself. He went outside pacing back and forth thinking of what to exactly say to Maya. He was tapped on the shoulder by someone he turned around. He saw a black, loosely braided haired woman standing in front of him. Phoenix shut down immediately. _D-dahlia you may have changed your hair, but I know who you are._

He froze there thinking about the "Relationship" he had with Dahlia. He remembered all of it leading up to one event Doug Swallow's murder and the plot to knock him off as well. What he didn't know that this was Iris who was visiting from the Hazakurain temple.

While still lost in the past Phoenix failed to notice that Iris was dragging him by the wrist down the winding path to a guest room. When the attorney was brought into the room one word started the cause him to sweat. "Feenie." If he wasn't already horrified already, he now was petrified at the mention of his old nickname.

Iris started the conversation, "I need to tell you some things." She formed a fist and held it as if she was holding onto a distant memory.

He started to shake and responded quickly. "The fact you have somehow escaped prison? That now you are going to kill me? I'm leaving before someone winds up dead." He stormed out of the room brushing slightly against Iris.

"But… Feenie…" Her voice tapered off into silence. The thoughts of the past came back to her. The times she impersonated her evil sister, those times spent with Phoenix as well. She started to blush as she thought about all the times he said, "I love you."

While exiting the room the defense attorney was pale as a ghost. Then the worst thing possible happened, Maya arrived.

A solemn expression came over her face. "I see you've come back, with my mom. I still don't trust you completely. You might have convinced Pearly and everyone else, but I am a different story."

"Maya…" He was cut off before he could finish. His face dimmed.

"That's Mystic Maya to you. Show a little respect." She crossed her arms. "Hmmph"

Phoenix walked in a little closer. "Stop with this act. I know you are just hiding behind this, 'I'm too angry with you to talk' mask."

Maya took a step back, "No I'm not" chains rattled as 3 locks came into place.

_It's not surprising to find this out. Two things are holding me back from breaking them, her getting angry and I don't have any evidence._ Then the unexpected happened, the locks shattered with no outside help at all. _What!?_

Maya approached him slowly, with a sad look upon her face. "I… what's that horrible stench?" She sniffed around the area. She found the source of the smell the defense attorney. "Why do you smell?"

Phoenix remarked, "If you were in the situation I was in, you would be sweating too."

Maya remembered he came from the guest room. To figure what had happened, she tried to make her way to the room. She was blocked off by Phoenix. "Get out of the way."

"No!"

"Why not!?" She asked, suspicious of him.

"Because I'm protecting you from what's inside."

"Gives me all the more reason to look inside." She shoved Phoenix off balance and peeked into the room. Inside she found Iris blushing redder than a cherry repeating, "I love you Feenie."

_This is how he returns? He comes with the idea of making everything up and starts to flirt with some girl to rub it in my face!_ "PHOENIX WRIGHT!" Her face turned red as a tomato.

"I don't see what's the problem here." He rubbed the temple of his head trying to figure out what she was yelling about.

"I don't know? How about you ask the love sick temple nun blushing in there?" She slapped him across the face.

"She might look good on the outside, but she's a killer."

_She's a killer alright, a man-killer. _She thought in her shaken up state. "So that's what explains the sweat."

The attorney raised his voice. "I'm not seeing her! She is my evil ex-girlfriend!"

"Really now!? You can't just expect me to believe that!"

"Why not! It's not like were together or anything. We probably never will be at this rate." Phoenix was yelling about 4 feet away from Maya. He did not realize what he was even saying at the time.

That last sentence shattered Maya's already frail heart. "Just leave, are you happy now!?" She ran away eyes watering. _Please don't hurt me anymore, no more pain._

Phoenix was panting starting to figure out what had happened. He brought his hands to his face with only himself to blame. _I made this even worse than before. I'm just going to call Edgeworth; maybe he might have an idea._

He walked out to the lonely payphone. He paid the small change required and made his call. "Edgeworth, this is Phoenix I need some help."

Edgeworth was quite surprised at this point. "Hmm, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Maya. I screwed up big time and now she's even more hurt than before."

"Why does everyone come to me with relationship advice?" He mumbled this before he continued with what was important in the conversation. "I see, good thing Franziska and I had a backup plan."

"WHAT!? You could have at least told me!" Phoenix was now impatient.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Come to my mansion 5 days from now. Do; bring some more refined clothing than your blue suit. Also bring a mask along too." Edgeworth was about ready to hang up.

"Wait, what are you planning?"

"A gala you might call it. It was already in the works anyway, might as well invite you and the Feys as well. This is the last chance Wright. I do not have any other plans after this."

"Thank you." With that Phoenix hung up the phone.

**A/N Sad isn't it. I guess you've probably figured out the plan of Edgeworth's design. Anyways give your comments by reviewing. Hopefully something will cheer you up. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Love is Hard on the Heart

**Here's Chapter 11. I don't have much to say other than enjoy.**

**May 29, 6:01 PM**

**Edgeworth's Mansion**

* * *

In a large, empty room Phoenix, Miles, and Franziska stood ready for the night's festivities. Phoenix wore a black tuxedo he rented with a blue mask with spike-like protrusions. Edgeworth wore his prosecuting clothes from over 6 years ago. On his face he wore a bland looking magenta mask. Von Karma wore a black dress made specifically for occasions like this. She covered her face, more like her eyes with a white with gold trim mask. Conversation revolved around the plan for tonight.

"This plan seems very cliché." The attorney spoke, "A masquerade, did we need to do this?"

"Now that I think about it, maybe this might be a little farfetched." Edgeworth tried to remember why he even bothered in the first place.

"Phoenix Wright, this better work or else you'll be the loner." Franziska tapped her foot against the floor.

A long winded explanation of the basic plan of tonight was given by the male prosecutor. "First things first, we must confirm the whereabouts of the young Miss Fey. She should be here under her mother's watch. Next, after confirmation, we will send you out onto the floor to get in contact with her. I don't care how you do that, just get over to her. Make idle chit-chat for all I care. The choices you make to get there will be yours and yours alone." Edgeworth then looked at Phoenix for a positive response to confirm his understanding.

"I understand, clearer than crystal." He gave a long nod as well.

Franziska interrupted with one last statement. "One last thing, if you pick to swoon her by dancing, you will need to know this. The music played by the orchestra will start slow and pick up faster and faster."

"The event will start at 7:00PM." Edgeworth's voice was filled with pride. "Please make yourself hidden until the gala becomes a little more hectic."

The attorney hid until the room had swelled with people. At the appointed time of 7:00PM on the dot, one Misty, Pearl, and Maya Fey appeared.

"Mom, why did you drag me along to this place? I don't want to be here." Maya said. She was clad in her same style of clothing but this time her sash was black.

"Maya you should be glad you could come along with me. Think of it as a lesson for when you become master. Besides having you holed up in your room isn't good for you." The master looked at her hoping she would realize the fact she needed to stop avoiding Phoenix.

Pearls chimed up, "I know, you could find your special someone here. It so romantic…" The young girl knew that this was a plot to reunite the two together. She always hoped for the best.

As she spaced out Maya was not amused. "Yeah sure, and I am the sole ruler of Burgeria, the land of burgers.

Phoenix spotted Maya as it was quite easy to find her since she was one of the few not wearing a mask. _Time to make my move._ He took a few steps toward her.

He was immediately cut off by a woman blocking his way. "Hey there handsome, could you dance with me." She said in a seductive sort of way.

_Errrrrgg_ It was the only thing he could think of when he was interrupted. He spotted Maya making her way to the center of the room. She was immediately asked to dance with a young 15 year old boy who used hair gel to style his hair. _I'll have to wait anyways. "_Sure" He reluctantly answered.

He kept his eyes on Maya as she looked like she was having a good time. Finally Maya passed the boy off to her cousin. She whispered into her ear. "He's all yours. He's not my type anyways. Show him the old Fey charm." The young girl blushed as the boy held onto her hand daintily and kissed it.

Phoenix passed a couple of different dance partners. He lost Maya in the crowd. He franticly searched for the target of his affection. He saw many people. There was Godot in the mob avoiding dancing with anyone. Phoenix wondered how he was even released from custody in the first place. Then there was a man wearing a costume with a cape and a hat with a feather sticking out. No Maya was to be found until he spotted her. He quickly made a brisk walk to her.

She had just finished dancing with a man. He approached her. _Let me think how to go about this… I got it!_ "Hello there fine maiden." He used a really terrible British accent as he spoke.

Maya who was used to all the men coming to her and telling these things just responded. "I know you want to dance with me. So let's get this over with." She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder as he held one hand and placed his around her waist. They began to dance.

The song was, ironically, a tango. It completely livened up the entire atmosphere. "I guess it takes two to tango." The attorney spoke in his fake voice.

Maya on the other hand was focusing on dancing instead of what the attorney was saying. She tried her hardest to not mess up on the dance steps. She was actually succeeding at it too. Phoenix was very surprised at this revelation he had finding his old assistant could dance decently.

He asked a simple question in that pseudo voice of his. "So, how did you learn to dance like that?"

"Ummm, the Fey family has always had to learn to dance in a variety of ways. It's kind of a tradition." She answered the question as she was spun around rapidly.

The song came to a close. On the last note Phoenix caught Maya as she leaned back. They held their spots for what seemed like a good minute, but in reality was only 5 seconds. They both sprang back up into their original standing up position panting for air.

Maya's inner self burned to know who this mysterious masked man was. She asked the disguised attorney to talk with her awhile and pulled him off to the side. "I was wondering what you do?"

"Oh, you know I'm a biologist." Luckily for Phoenix, Maya didn't have her magatama on her person as he lied.

The young woman was even more curious to find out who the person who stood in front of her was. She pressed him even harder, with more burning questions. "What else can you tell me about yourself?" She was blushing.

"Umm, I believe I have my own office." He slipped with his change of voice and returned to his everyday voice. _Crap!_ He thought in panic.

"Oh really now, what's inside this office of yours?" She now was starting to catch on.

"Books, yeah, tons of them." The attorney was in full on panic mode. _I knew I should have been honest with her._

Maya had one last question, "What do you think of me?"

_This is it; I need to give her my honest opinion._ "I think you are beautiful when you smile. You're long, beautiful, black hair makes you different from many people I know. Not to mention you're fun to hang around with." He failed to realize that he slipped up.

Maya thought for a few moments, _I know who you are exactly, you lying, cheating, sorry excuse of a man. You lose, you lose. _"Take off your mask now!" Her face burned with anger.

Phoenix trying to save his skin replied, "How about no? My face is ugly I can't allow it to be seen."

Maya ripped off the mask from his face. "I have you now, Phoenix Wright! I'll make that face of yours ugly." She slapped him across the face in the attempt to give the attorney a nose bleed. She started to walk away.

Phoenix rubbing his face called out, "Can't you tell I love you."

Maya stopped in her tracks and turned around. _She's coming back to my arms…_ "Owww! Owww!" Two swift slaps to the face quickly changed that view.

Maya redder than a beet said, "The first one was for lying. The second was for telling me you loved me. Do you really think you could just think everything would be fine? We will never be friends again, and certainly not lovers. NEVER!" She stormed off down a hallway inside the mansion.

Pearl, who saw the entire thing, came up to him disappointed of the transpired events. Miles and Franziska were approaching fast as well.

"I've lost the battle, but I haven't lost the war. I will chase after you even though you run away."

The other three were looking at him funny for talking out loud to himself. "Are you OK?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yeah I just need to talk with Misty. Do you have any clue where she is?"

Pearl had no idea where she was at the time. "Nope, Nr. Nick, but I'm sure she's alr…" A sudden sound filled the air. It was a gunshot.

"It came from the master hall." Edgeworth directed the small group towards the area. Unfortunately the other guests also ran that way as well. Most of the guests were in fact part of the police or prosecutor's office. Or were family members of the said group. It took about 10 minutes to get to their destination. So it was no surprise to see detective Gumshoe already have a suspect in custody when they arrived.

The suspect was Maya Fey being led away in handcuffs. She was yelling, "I'm innocent I tell you!"

Gumshoe only had one thing to say. "Tell it to the judge pal." He then led her away from the room to await pickup from the police who were on duty that night.

Phoenix after seeing the entire scene unfold was devastated. _No it can't be, of all the things to happen. I have to save her._ He lunged to free Maya not thinking things through.

Edgeworth held him back. "Wright, don't do anything you might regret latter."

"What are you talking about? She's being treated unjustly. She'd never kill anyone." Phoenix still had a little bit of anger in his eyes.

Gumshoe came up to the attorney from behind. "Not even if it was her mother? He pointed to the body bag that lay on the ground right next to the pool of blood.

"NO! This is madness. Why does fate always toy with me of all people?" Phoenix was staggered on his knees.

"Mr. Nick won't you rescue Mystic Maya? She is your special someone." Pearl was quite worried about the outcome of what's to come.

The attorney shook his head side to side. "I don't know if she would even want me as her attorney. All I can do is hope that she would hire me. I'm her only shot to get the verdict she deserves. That is, as always, not guilty."

Gumshoe after hearing that started to push him off to the side. "Sorry pal, you need to be her attorney before I let you know anything more about the crime."

"I understand. I'll just make my way to the detention center right away." Phoenix was headed right out the door."

"Think about this Phoenix Wright. Visiting hours don't begin until 9AM." Franziska was slightly irritated at the fact the Phoenix was becoming irrational about the entire scenario.

"Tomorrow is another day, Wright. This is your battle and yours alone." The voice of Edgeworth trailed off as the desperate man walked off away from everyone.

"Mr. Nick let me come as well." Pearl ran after the downcast defense attorney.

"Sure, I guess you can come. I need all the help I can get." With that he found a taxi and rode off with Maya's cousin with him.

**A/N There we have it, a new trial to deal with. Who is the real killer? Only an investigation the Wright way will solve the case. (That was an absolutely terrible pun, please Pearls slap me.) As always leave your comments by reviewing. See you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Here We Go Again

**Welcome back to the story. Let the investigation begin!**

**May 30, 8:55 AM**

**Detention Center Visitors Room**

* * *

Phoenix nervously paced around the room waiting for Maya to be brought in. He thought, _Not again, why does it always seem like you are accused of murder of all things? If I can't defend you, you may well be found guilty._

The guard opened the door. Phoenix stumbled over to his chair to get ready for a long talk. He also brought Pearl and Trucy along to give him a hand as well with the day's investigation. The spirit medium was led into the room, her face saddened by the events that had transpired. One glimpse at the attorney changed her mood by 180 degrees. She immediately picked up the phone on her side and shouted into it, "You again! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? I know what exactly what your trying to pull here. I say no, I won't trust you now or ever. The whole ordeal last night proved it. You tried to deceive me, you heartless slime bag lawyer!" Her expression was the same as last night when she decided to dispense her justice upon his face.

Phoenix gave out a long sigh. "Maya… I'm sorry for last night, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing then…"

"You think!?" she replied back. "My refusal still stands. Just go away and leave me."

"If you don't let me defend you, you will be found guilty of murder. No one but me will take the case and to top it all off if you receive a public defender you will be found guilty faster than you can yell, objection. Now that you're technically an adult they could easily pursue capital punishment as well. I can help you out of this mess. You have to remember the first time on September 5th a few years ago…"

She glanced away, "Don't remind me! Trying to guilt trip me huh!?"

A third voice cut into the conversation. "Mystic Maya, he's your only hope left. You should let him try to help." The conversation between the cousins lasted for about an hour. It was filled with the same question many times. "Why should I trust him?"

After the long conversation this was the result. "Erg, fine! At least I know he'll do anything to keep his perfect record." She was tired of fighting the attorney. "There is a condition though…" She trailed off to think about her 'condition.' _I can't think of anything. It's not important right now, later I will think of something. Maybe, it will be a restraining order._

Phoenix could see her internal struggle because she was behind bars and all. He had an idea to make her smile. "Hey, Truce can show Maya here a trick."

"Sure thing, here I go." The budding magician pulled objects of varying sizes from her "Magic Panties." Maya was slightly amused until she realized that the things were coming from a pair of panties.

"You pervert, teaching small children to do that!" Maya was shaking her head in disapproval.

Phoenix trying to deflect the comment replied, "It was a package deal, adopt one girl, get a magician prop for free." This was yet another attempt to get the girl to smile.

Maya was tired of seeing him and asked him to leave and get ready. She wanted to be alone with only herself.

Phoenix with no other choice took Pearl and Trucy along with him to the crime scene.

**May 30, 10:54 AM**

**Edgeworth's Mansion Hallway**

* * *

The three arrived at the mansion's hallway. It was the fateful place where Misty Fey drew her last breath. They saw Gumshoe ordering around a few forensics officers. Gumshoe spotted them and began to talk with them. "Pal, don't you know this area is off-limits to the public."

The attorney pulled out a few papers that were signed to the detective. "Here's the papers saying I am Maya's attorney. Why are you so abrasive all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. The chief was here last night and is here today. He wants the entire place's security tighter than a fortress. So, you wanted to investigate for yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?" The attorney shot back.

"I'm just saying you won't be able to prove her innocence. It must be hard being in love with a killer, pal." His face turned downcast.

"Killer! Killer! She couldn't have done it she's too young to be one." Phoenix snapped back with a vengeful voice.

"You said that about your old girlfriend, Dahlia Hawthorne, who killed a few people. Plus, she even tried to kill you."

"But, but, Maya's sweet. She is genuine in her emotions, beautiful…" He was interrupted by Gumshoe.

"Just sayin', we have a bunch of evidence saying she did it."

"Prove it." The attorney pointed his finger at the detective demanding an explanation.

"That's too easy. The gun and knife used were covered in fingerprints." He gave a smile as if he conquered Mt. Everest.

"Wait, there was a knife?"

"Yeah pal, don't you know that there was that huge pool of blood. That proves that there was a knife, plus the knife had the victim's blood all over it." He showed the evidence to Phoenix to prove his point.

_Great, just wonderful this gets better and better._ The attorney's attention turned to something else. "Could you hand me an autopsy report?"

"Oh yeah, here you go." The autopsy report was given in the manila file folder as always. On the report it stated that the victim was shot once in the stomach. Also several stab wounds were found on the chest. The heart was pierced by a knife, causing immediate death.

"Can I look around?"

"Knock yourself out pal, but not literally."

Phoenix found several clues lying around. A pool of dried blood stood where the body was. A bullet casing was found close by.

The attorney picked up the casing. "What is this?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Bullet casing, only one was found, no surprise though."

"And the other five are?"

"Ack, I forgot all about that. The gun only had one bullet and it wasn't even hers. That explains the mystery."

_Actually that makes it even more mysterious._ The detective started to walk back over to forensics as Phoenix called out, "Hey detective aren't you going to help me."

The detective looked saddened that he couldn't help out any more. "S-sorry, that's your 20 questions you're going to have to find out at tomorrow's trial anything else."

Trucy tugged at the attorney's clothing, "Daddy, I think I'm sensing he's nervous. He keeps playing with that pencil on his ear." Phoenix nodding also noticed that same thing too. _Is everything turning dark again? No, I just need to get more sleep._

He looked back at the crime scene and found a black cloth sitting off to the side. " " It was all written in blood, the space between legible letters were smeared with the bodily fluid. _Could this have been written from Misty?_

Pearl gave a comment while she chewed her nail, "This isn't good, not at all. I just know this says 'It's Maya.' Then again it is kind of suspicious."

"Yeah, it does. The smear marks almost indicate that the note was wiped by someone. Why, is the best question to ask here. The victim did die when she was stabbed, but these smears are about the same size as the victim's hand." Phoenix was even more confused by what was going on.

While he was pondering what this all meant, a familiar sophisticated voice started to speak from across the hall. "Wright, I need to speak with you about some important things." Edgeworth motioned Phoenix to move over to him. He slowly walked over.

"There is some good news and bad news." The prosecutor gave him a serious glance.

"Let's start with the good." Phoenix replied

"I seemed to have found a rare, limited edition Steel Samurai wrist strap." Miles lost his composure under the alluring influence of a children's show treasure. "It has to be worth a pretty penny. You want to know how hard it is to find these types of collectibles on the int…"

"Edgeworth, this is not the time to fanboy over a stupid wrist… strap?" Phoenix started to examine the trinket. "Where did you find this?"

"Just over there, why?"

"You'll see." To Phoenix's luck he located the object it was to be attached to, Maya's phone. It was by the door to one of the many bathrooms in the mansion. Phoenix was filled with joy. "There we go." He took a picture of the location of the phone in relationship with the crime scene. The distance location wasn't close to the crime scene. "Edgeworth, you are a genius."

The man just shrugged his shoulders as if it was just a chance encounter that this would happen. "Did you want to hear the bad news now?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"Why not?"

"About the bad news, at the prosecutor's office that spiteful Godot was given the case. He REALLY hates you, but for some strange reason he didn't want to take it. He was forced to take it anyways. They are thinking about firing him if he doesn't win as well. I'm surprised, I would have thought he would have taken the case to get his revenge on you."

_Great,_ the attorney thought trying to avoid the idea of having another encounter with a flying mug.

Edgeworth continued on his words of warning. "They have a secret weapon and witnesses are scarce. This will be one hard case to win." The magenta wearing man was not finished yet. "The state is seeking the death penalty due to how gruesome of a crime it was."

"Ahhh! I can't lose now, if I don't Maya will be…" The blue suited attorney's then began to avoid the thought of Maya being executed. "I've got to leave now I need to ask Maya a few questions." He began to run through the building to make a dash to the detention center.

Edgeworth called out, "Get some rest tonight, you will need it!"

**May 30, 3:02 PM**

**Detention Center Visitor's Room**

* * *

Once again Maya was brought into the room. She said, "What now?"

"I just need to ask you some questions about last night."

"So you don't trust me. I see how it is." She answered angrily.

"No, I just need as much ammunition I can use in court. Please, just tell me."

"Argh, fine have it your way. After smacking your disgusting face, I moved to the hall. I found a gun and knife. I picked them off the ground not knowing any better. Then, my eyes shifted down to find my mom's corpse lying on the ground in her own blood. A loud bang went off. That's when everyone came running and found me with the two weapons in my hands. Is that good enough for you?" She crossed her arms and avoided eye contact with Phoenix.

"Just a few more questions. Were you ever in the bathroom?"

"No! Who asks that kind of question anyways?"

"Never mind that, two more things. Did you see any blood on the knife?"

"I don't remember."

"On a different subject why do you keep pushing me away?"

"It's because… Errr, Ummm, You are trying to trick me and I want no part." No sooner than she said this the room darkened considerably. Chains enveloped the spirit medium, over the chains five red psyche-locks appeared.

This was not at all surprising to the attorney. _Of course this would happen. After all that has happened between us. This makes complete sense. I feel like I could break the locks, but I think now is not the time. _Phoenix gave a slight look of ease, "Thank you, I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"I'm watching you, if you so dare to even think about betraying me…" She looked at Phoenix suspicious of his intentions and stopped talking.

"I won't ." Phoenix left to get ready for the upcoming trial tomorrow.

"Mr. Nick you have to win. You will find the killer whoever they are, right. How dare they try to blame Mystic Maya."

"Yeah, you just can't let my new mommy go away like that." Trucy fiddle with her top hat nervously.

Phoenix gave an uneasy smile as he took the girls to the office to hopefully get good night's sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a showdown, Phoenix Wright vs. everyone else.

**A/N Next chapter we return to court for the third and final time. The question still remains, Who is the killer? Let me tell you this case will be quite interesting. Well then, don't forget to review and enjoy the rest of your day, or night. **


	13. Chapter 13: Maya's Trial

**Horay, for quick updates. Though you'll probably want a quicker update at the end of this chapter. Well here you go.**

** May 31, 9:45 AM**

**District Courthouse Defense's Lobby**

Phoenix was once again pacing around the room more nervous than any time before. He knew of that there was more riding on this trial than ever before. The fear of losing the case filled his mind. Maya's life was on the line, that he could be certain of. The morbid thoughts of her being executed filled his mind. The attorney gulped at the thought. He couldn't bear if Maya would die before he could make things up to her. It would be a terrible end to the journey he has made.

Maya was as far as she could be from the attorney. Phoenix nervously asked, "Hi Maya, how's it going? Did you get any sleep last night?" _Because I didn't._

"Whatever, just get me out of these." She shook her wrists which had handcuffs placed on them.

"Wright," a friendly voice rang out, "You need to keep calm and get ready to battle. Many sincere apologies my good friend, but I can't be there to help you at the bench. I do hope you find the true culprit of this horrendous crime."

"Thank you for all you've done for over the past year. There is one thing I have to ask you, can you watch Truce for me?" The spikey haired man gave a glance of gratitude as he spoke.

"I will take care of her. What about the other." He motioned to Pearl.

"I got her covered." The prosecutor took the young magician with him as he walked out. He turned to the approximately 9 year old spirit medium. "Pearls can you please channel Mia, I need all the help I can get from her."

"Of course, anything to help you fight for your special someone." Pearl placed her hands on her face, daydreaming a little until she came back to her senses. "Whoops." She added embarrassed, then she proceeded to bring Mia's spirit into her body. Her body took the shape of the late attorney's.

Phoenix without filling Mia in, quickly asked to help him defend Maya. "Huh? You have to fill me in." She looked at him strangely.

The attorney figuring out his mistake scratched the back of his hair. The entire situation was then explained to her. Out of desperation he demanded, "Mia you have help me."

"Wait, couldn't we just channel Misty here and now?" Mia said with that simple yet brilliant plan. "Hey Maya, could you try to get Misty here now."

"I'll see what I can manage…"Though she tried as hard as she might Misty would not appear. "That's strange I can't seem to call her."

"I see our hands are tied, Phoenix there is only way out of this, that is by court. She's my sister, so I will help. I want to see you defend with everything you got." She placed a finger to her face, "One last thing, the only time a lawyer can cry is when it is all over. That's what an old friend once said to me."

The bailiff interrupted the conversation, "The defendant and her counsel may enter the court."

**May 31, 10:00 AM**

**District Courthouse Courtroom #1**

Phoenix saw the courtroom; it was devoid of anyone except a few people part of police and prosecutor's office. _This is very strange. Where is everyone?_

The Judge slammed down his gavel and began to say, "Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey. I would like to start by given a stern warning to the defendant. Miss Fey you have been brought to this hall of Justice two times before. Do not expect this court to treat you with any favoritism. In fact this court will treat you even harsher than before. The death penalty hangs over your head. Now then, is the defense ready?"

"Y-y-yes your honor." Phoenix stammered and sweated profusely.

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Why don't you ask my 17 friends here?" Godot motioned to the mugs placed on the far end of the bench.

"Prosecutor Godot give me a straight answer. Are you ready?"

"A straight answer is very rare in this world." He calmly said as he started to drink his first cup. "The answer you seek is I am ready."

"Very well, give us your opening statement."

"Of course I will. Two nights ago there was a murder at the Edgeworth mansion. The victim was Misty Fey, the mother of the defendant. She was found dead with a gunshot wound and several stab wounds to the chest. She died from a stab wound to the heart immediately."

"I see, call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Gumshoe walked into the courtroom. "Please state your name and occupation."

"Okay sir, Dick gumshoe, Homicide detective down at the local precinct."

The judge paused for one moment, "Begin with your testimony.

**Witness Testimony**

_**Maya Fey was the only one who could have killed the victim.**_

_**She had a motive, an opportunity, and there is evidence to prove it was her.**_

"Phoenix even though this testimony is short, press it with everything." Mia said.

"Yes I will I can't give up."_ Never, not today, not tomorrow, but never I can't lose her now._ Phoenix's thoughts returned to the trial.

"Mr. Wright you may start your cross-examination."

**Cross-examination**

_**Maya Fey was the only one who could have killed the victim.**_

_**She had a motive, an opportunity, and there is evidence to prove it was her.**_

"Hold it right there! Could you tell explain the three points of murder in this case in detail."

"Sure thing pal, first the motive, it was obviously to get control of the Fey clan and become master. The opportunity was after she was done telling you off she went into the hall where the crime occurred." Phoenix was trying to forget that part of the nights events.

"My, my, Mr. Wright having relationship problems are we?" The judge asked this off track question.

"Your honor this is not the time to be discussing this." Phoenix quickly fired back at the judge.

"Oh! I should really keep on track. Do continue with your explanation."

The detective cleared his throat. "Finally, the decisive evidence. We have the gun used to kill the victim. They both have the defendant's fingerprints on them."

_I remember this, this just keeps getting better._ The attorney was still nervous about the upcoming words.

"The weapons were held like this, sir." Gumshoe held the gun in his left hand and the knife in the other.

"Objection! The gun and knife couldn't have been held like that. Maya's right handed. Why if her intention was to kill, would she hold the gun in her non-dominate hand?"

Godot smiled deviously and shouted, "Objection! You forgot the gun did not kill the victim, in fact missed any vital organs when it was fired. The weapon that dealt the final blow was the knife which was in the right hand. How's that for you Trite?"

Phoenix turned his head to Mia, "This is ridiculous I have to object."

Mia scolded him, "Don't, we can't press our luck and receive a penalty."

"Fine I'll lay off."

Gumshoe said, "We also have another piece of decisive evidence to show."

"Oh you do? Go ahead then." The judge said with a sense of surprise. "Detective, tell the court about this evidence."

**Witness Testimony**

_**There is one other thing to show you. **_

_**We found this object in the victim's hand.**_

_**Handwritten experts tell us that it was the victim's handwriting.**_

_**It's a bit blurred but it originally said, "It's Maya." **_

"I see if this is all there is I think I can hand down my verdict. The defense still has the right to cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-examination**

_**There is one other thing to show you. **_

_**We found this object in the victim's hand.**_

_**Handwritten experts tell us that it was the victim's handwriting.**_

"Objection! How could the victim write this if they died immediately? It's in the autopsy report."

Godot had one thing to say, "She could have written it after she was shot." He sniffed his coffee and drank the last bit. He called for another cup and added, "The killer's name is on the cloth that is all."

Phoenix also stated, "You see how the writing is smeared it matches up with the victim's hand. The victim tried to wipe away the message. This leaves us with a contradiction. Why would they not want the world to know who the killer is?"

"Beats me, but the fact still remains it was the defendant."

"How can we be so sure?"

The judge looking at all of this broke up the argument, "It seems we need more testimony."

Godot gave a very fake smile, "Y-yes your honor. I call the defendant Maya Fey to the stand."

"Does the defense have any objections to this?" The judge asked Phoenix.

Mia spoke for the attorney, "No, the defense does not. We completely trust our client." Mia turned to Phoenix, "Watch out. I don't know what Godot has in store for us, but it can't be good." _In fact why is he even here? He knows she's my sister. Why is he going to such lengths is he going to have her convicted? _She was confused having no clue as to why he was here.

Maya was brought to the stand, "Will the defendant give their name and occupation?" The judge asked seriously.

"Maya Fey, acolyte of the Kurain channeling technique," she replied coldly.

"Tell us about what happened last night." Godot commanded.

**Witness Testimony**

_**I came into the hallway and found my mom dead. **_

_**I unknowingly picked up the gun and knife and then a loud bang occurred.**_

_**The next moment everyone found me and the body there.**_

"Hah! Nice try, but you'll have to lie better next time. Godot was starting to shake very slowly and unnoticeably to most people.

**Cross-examination**

_**I came into the hallway and found my mom dead. **_

_**I unknowingly picked up the gun and knife and then a loud bang occurred.**_

"May I ask a question here? Did you at all do anything else such as move?"

"NO! Why would I? I was in shock." Maya snapped back.

_I'm sorry Maya, but… _"Objection" he said in a saddened voice.

"You, I trusted you. You're going to convict me aren't you?"

"No Maya, I'm actually going to save you. Your honor, I would like to have the court turn their attention to this." The lawyer brought out the picture of the cellphone's location and the cellphone itself. "This was found at the door to a bathroom. It is the defendant's phone. It begs the question how it got over there?"

"It's obvious she dropped it as she charged at her own mother. Not just being dazed as she says." Godot replied.

"I don't think so." Phoenix said, "I trust my client with all my heart. The real killer could have taken the phone and placed it there."

"Trite, you now will taste the bitter truth. This hurts me more than it hurts you." Godot's hands were shaking very rapidly as he pulled out a tape. "T-t-t-t-this is security ca-camera footage. It shows the crime occurring." He clumsily placed the tape into the player. It showed what looked like Maya but it was not entirely clear because her back was turned away. It showed the shooting and the stabbing. Godot was looking pale around his face.

"Does the defense have anything to counter this?" The judge looked at the bench.

"There's no way that person is Maya. She couldn't even kill a fly, not to mention another human being. "She's the kindest person I know. I-it has to be f-forged." Phoenix said getting into a rant.

"The police have confirmed its au-authenticity… ARGH I can't stand it any longer." Godot ran out the courtroom with his head hung in shame.

"I see no evidence to counter this. I will now pass my verdict…"

"STOP!" Phoenix out of desperation stammered, "Y-you don't understand . It's a-all a set up. Yeah, the killer bribed the law enforcement to convict her."

"No, the police are not corrupt Mr. Wright. You are starting to make no sense anymore. I declare the defendant…"

**Guilty**

The judge slammed his gavel down. As soon as those words left his mouth only one word came from the attorney's mouth, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He buried his hands in his face. His eyes moistened and tears started to form. "Maya, I couldn't save you…"

Mia who was just as surprised at these events was standing there eyes wide open. _What is this place? This is _

"Mr. Wright calm yourself down." The judge said having a little bit of pity on the broken man.

Phoenix sniffled. "I c-can't let you take her to d-die. I have to at least speak with her just for a few minutes before you take her away." The salty liquid was still pouring down his face.

"Very well, you have five minutes. "

Phoenix trudged over to Maya who was about to be led away. He embraced her and shakily said, "Maya I'm sorry…" He lost it, his eyes became like a garden hose. His tears started to soak through her clothing. Phoenix choked on his own words, "I can't bear to let you die… Not after all I've done for you. The trials I've been going through, it's seems to be all in vain. I won't let you go. I once did, I was never the same. I'll do something, I promise."

"Maya's eyes were also filled with sorrow. "Nick, I… don't know what to say, but… I'm sorry for…" She couldn't keep talking her emotions filled her body and just took over. Phoenix held onto her never wanting to let her go. Maya wished she could hug Phoenix but with the handcuffs on it was impossible. She just placed her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright but I've let you two be like this for well over five minutes. Take her away bailiff." The man forcible removed the two from each other. Phoenix collapsed to the ground and just sat there and wailed. Gibberish came from his mouth. Only a few words were clear, Maya, love, you.

**May 31, 3:12 PM**

**District Courthouse Defendant's Lobby**

Mia and Edgeworth, who had viewed the entire scene unfold, carried a limp Phoenix over to the couch. "Phoenix, I'm just as devastated as you are. I know we have failed. We could still save her though. All is not lost." Mia said while she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah r-right." The lawyer started to hyperventilate, he couldn't shed a tear because he wept so much. About 10 minutes later he had an idea. It wasn't the idea that was the happiest but it would save Maya. "I'm leaving now."

Edgeworth stopped him, "Where are you going?"

The attorney looked behind his back, "I'm breaking her out of prison. I don't care if we are fugitives for the rest of our lives. I only want to have her at my side, safe."

"Don't do it! Franziska is a little late she might be able to turn this thing around, legally." Edgeworth called out. "We could at least call this a mistrial and start all over."

"I can't wait for a miracle. I have to create my own."

The doors to the room sprung open. Franziska barged in to say, "Did someone order a miracle?" Everyone looked at her to see what great thing she has to say.

**A/N This is the most depressing chapter in this story. Stick around though because there is more to this story. It just keeps getting stranger from here to the end. So in the next chapter we find out this "miracle" Franziska has brought with her. If you wish leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Hopefully something less depressing quickly distracts your mind. **


	14. Chapter 14: A Miracle Happened

**This is the final chapter, enjoy.**

**May 31, 3:35 PM**

**District Courthouse Defendant's Lobby**

* * *

Franziska was standing there smiling a grin that the defense attorney had never seen before. "You win, Phoenix Wright."

"What the hell does that mean!? Is there some kind of evidence to prove that Maya is innocent?" The attorney was struggling to understand the situation when she said he won.

"I think it would be easier to show you." Edgeworth added as he gave an off grin.

Phoenix looked in disbelief at what he saw. In fact he almost fainted from the sight he witnessed. Of all the things to happen this was one thing he would have never even dream of. His entire jaw dropped so low, he could have sworn it was dislocated.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" The calm and soothing of a familiar voice said as the body it was attached to came into focus.

"I-I thought y-y-you were…"

"Dead? Ha, I was never dead." Misty finished his sentence. "I was just hidden for a short while."

Phoenix was even more upset, "Why would you do this? You want to know how worried I was?"

"I'm guessing that you were completely horrified beyond belief. About the why, you should ask your two prosecuting friends over there. It was ultimately their idea." She looked in the direction of Miles and von Karma.

"You! What have you done to me!?" He grabbed Edgeworth by the collar about ready to punch him in the face. "You ripped out my heart!"

"Yes, but someone saw your heart lying out there naked. They now know what you truly stand for." Edgeworth was obviously referring to Maya as he spoke.

The spikey haired man let go Edgeworth, the prosecutor dusted off his clothing. "I see, but how did this all happen." _Now that I think about it the magatama should have told me if someone was lying._

"You are probably wondering how you were not able to see Psyche –Locks. Am I right?" Misty took a glance at Phoenix who nodded at her. "That wasn't that hard. I gave all the people involved some extra magatamas I found lying around. Then I put spiritual energy into it programing it to block all other magatamas' powers. You should have known there are other abilities to these mystical trinkets other than exposing secrets."

Edgeworth gave his side of the entire story. "This step was planned from day one. We had contact with Misty for a ludicrously long time. Unfortunately this was ultimately a backup plan. This was our greatest gamble and I think it has paid off."

"The black tie event, I thought it was the…" The confused attorney said this as he was still trying to wrap his mind around this idea.

"True, but it was phase one of the plan." Franziska was looking at the master as she spoke. "The next step was to have a "murder" occur. We were able to fake that gunshot, blood, and everything else on that scene except for two things. The fingerprints and Maya Fey's phone were not there when we set it up."

"Many apologies Miss von Karma, I swiped my daughter's phone and placed it there."

"Back to the topic, we were able to make a somewhat believable fake corpse. The trial was another sham, the judge, Godot, and Detective Gumshoe were all in on it. This probably was set up as a simulation in the court record. I do remember the Judge saying he needed to practice his poker face. The only ones who didn't know were you, Maya, and the two girls."

"Ahem"

"And Mia as well."

"Why would that coffee freak want to do this? He hates me."

Edgeworth gave a slight smile, "Why don't you ask him?" Godot entered the room still shaken from the entire ordeal. Phoenix asked him the question.

"Err, Trite, err I mean Wright." Godot corrected himself, "I did it for the Fey girl's sake. I didn't like this idea to begin with because I would have to break Mia's sister's little heart. In as I presented the tape, I saw Mia on your side of the bench I felt ashamed for even thinking about creating such a wound. Though, in the end this might help her out a great deal."

"Why would you know Mia?" The curious lawyer asked.

"It's because she was my lover. Fate however, had different plans for us. I've read that you came into contact with Dahlia Hawthorn. She gave you the piece of evidence that could have convicted her when she tried to murder me. That is one of the few reasons why I hated you." Godot took a long sigh before going on. "I felt you were responsible for Mia's death. On top of that I heard about the trial over a year ago. I caught wind on Mia's sister's depression and found you were the source. I acted in anger without a clear mind. Now though, I understand and can call you a real attorney."

"A real attorney?" Phoenix gave an off look.

Godot under his mask closed his eyes. "This was your trial as well. This was to show Maya how far you were willing to go to chase after her. That so called trial, was like the coffee in this mug. It was very bitter, but you drank it anyways. I trust you; I have no qualms about you and Maya being together.

"Thanks Godot." The defense attorney gave held out his hand to shake it.

He shook his hand and replied, "It's Diego Armando, I want the name Godot to die in the wind now."

"Now really? I kind of like it when you're mysterious like that." Mia entered the talk. A very short conversation followed, it ended on this note. "Diego, I'm sorry but Pearl can't channel me any longer. I promise we will meet again." She left her cousin's body at that time.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked everyone around her.

"We'll explain later." Edgeworth responded.

"Where's Mystic Maya?"

Phoenix added, "Yeah, where is she?"

No later after that Maya was led in to the room by the bailiff. Edgeworth told the bailiff to release her and the court officer did.

"Free?" Maya asked surprised at everything.

Edgeworth gave her a very brief explanation, "Yes you are. You couldn't have killed Misty because she was never dead." He pointed to her mother who gave a slight smile.

"But what about…?" Maya was interrupted.

Phoenix gave her a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. "He can explain things later I need to talk to you."

"Nick, I don't know what to say I…" She lost her words in her mouth.

"It's been a while since you have called me that." Phoenix replied.

She softly responded, "Yes, it has."

"One thing, you never answered my question about you pushing me away."

"I don't want to talk about it." The five locks reappeared around her.

"Maya, I know you won't like this, but this is for your own good." The attorney pulled out the magatama out of his pocket. "This will help you get everything off your chest."

"Fine, let this be your final test."

Phoenix began, "Maya I believe there is a good reason why you've pushed me away for some time. I believe this will help start up the reason." He presented the note found in the book at the office. "This was written by you. This says you have something to tell me."

"Yes, I wrote it, but what does it mean? You need more evidence." Maya replied as one of the locks shattered.

"I believe that you wanted to talk to me of course. Pearl when I talked to her yesterday at some point told me that you talked about me a lot when I wasn't around." Another lock was destroyed.

"Nick, you need more proof to pass the test." Maya remarked and smiled a bit.

"To continue on I will way all the times we had together you have said some interesting things. A few being 'I am hopeless without you.' and 'I'm too young to die.'" Two locks started to crack "This is supported by this," he presented the magatama in his hand. "I was told by your mother that spirit mediums give one of their magatamas to their 'significant other.' I'm holding yours right here." Both the third and fourth lock vanished as well. On last lock remained over Maya's heart. _I have just a feeling what it could be for Phoenix thought._

The spikey haired lawyer spoke, "You worried I might break your heart again. Let me reassure you I won't." In that moment he only thought of what he felt. He brought her close to himself and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was very awkward looking to anyone who caught a glimpse of it. Maya's eyes first had a look of shock, but then melded into a dream-like gaze. The kiss lasted for what seemed as an eternity as if time stood still for the both of them. That moment the last Psyche-lock slipped away from existence and the chains rolled back. What remained was a speechless spirit medium.

Maya breaking her lips away but still in embrace said, "I guess it's time to let you know. When you messed up over a year ago, I pretended to be upset over the fact you kept your win record. In reality I felt betrayed by you just leaving the courthouse without trying to contact me after my kidnapping. I felt abandoned. I thought of you when I was trapped and even drew a picture of you. I actually had become love-sick with you, my best friend. After the ordeal I tried to hold it in. Of course it didn't work. Then when you came back to me I wanted to forgive you, but I the entire misunderstanding happened and I didn't trust you. You kept coming back and I wanted to forget about you so I wouldn't have my heart broken ever again. I tried to protect myself from you. I was a selfish brat. Today I saw you who you were, you cared for me." Maya's eyes started to water. "Please forgive me."

Phoenix brought her even closer and whispered in her ear, "I forgive you."

A sudden grumble interrupted the moment. Maya's face turned bright red out of embarrassment as she left Phoenix's arms. "Heh heh, I'm hungry."

"Ergh, I have no money in my wallet unfortunately. I'm sorry." The attorney replied as he hung his head in shame.

Diego offered assistance, "I think I can help out Maya. I think actually I can pay for diner for everyone here."

"Thanks Diego," Maya smiled as she clasped her hands together. "I want burgers, of course."

"How did I know" Phoenix added.

"Because you're my boyfriend, of course you have to know all that." She clutched onto the attorney's arm. "Let's go" The entire group left to grab dinner together.

**Epilogue**

**10 Years Later**

**September 5, 8:21 PM**

**Wright Family House**

* * *

"And that's how your parents fell in love with each other." Pearl and Trucy said in unison.

An eight year old girl said, "Thanks for telling us auntie Pearl and big sister. By the way do you have any more steak lying around?"

"It was nothing Raven." Pearl remarked as her face beamed, "I just had to let you know when you asked about it."

Her brother whose name was Zak was gagging in disgust, "Did you really have to add all that romance in? Yuk!"

"It wasn't added in that's what actually happened." Raven motioned to the magatama around her neck. She was a spirit medium just like her mother and she knew the two older girls were not lying.

"Hey kids do you know what time it is?" Maya walked in with Phoenix just following right behind. "It's time to play magatama showdown. Not really, but that story you just heard it is all true."

Phoenix looking at a red vested attorney who he hired about 3 years ago right out of school. "Apollo are you sleeping," he asked, "I tell you to watch the kids and you fall asleep." Phoenix was disappointed.

Errg, uh, I wasn't sleeping." He rolled off the couch as he woke up. "How was your anniversary dinner?"

"It was nothing; we just got some burgers at the local joint." Phoenix said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's not what you're supposed to do. You have to have a candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant." Pearl gave a pouty look at the attorney.

"Don't be down about it. It was my idea." Maya tried to sooth the now 19 year old Fey.

"Raven, Zak, it's time for you to go to bed." Phoenix motioned to his two children to their rooms.

"But neither of us are tired." They both whined in unison.

"Okay, you can stay up, but just warning you, you dad and I might make out." Maya's flashed a devilish smile back at the two children.

"Well look at the time I got to go." Zak said as he ran to his room.

"That's weird mom." Raven added as she walked into her room.

Another voice added, "Go for it Mr. Nick." Pearl intently waited to watch some action. "I need to know how to kiss my special someone."

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked.

She glanced over at Apollo and blushed as she turned back. "None of your business."

_Looks like Pearls has a crush. It might work out for her; all three are fumbling around in their investigations together and have those awkward moments. I know for a fact that Apollo is having a hard time choosing between her and Trucy._ The attorney was lost in his thoughts about the three. _I still have no idea who Apollo's real parents are as well._

Maya laughed a little at Pearl. "Maybe we should introduce 'Pollo to our friend Ema to make it easier for a decision." She whispered into Phoenix's ear.

"I don't need to have him deal with a love pyramid. Plus, I don't know. She's been so busy in the forensics department." Phoenix looked at Maya with a smile.

"Maya glanced back, "I just hope that Pearly's cute little heart isn't broken."

"What's with all the Feys and lawyers. Do you guys over in Kurain have a lawyer fetish, you know on your calendars you have a hunky lawyer of the month. I mean first Mia and Diego, then me and you, now there's Pearl's crush…" He was interrupted by Maya who placed her finger in front of his lips.

"You talk too much." As soon as she spoke grabbed Phoenix and locked lips. Phoenix was happy with how life was now. After the many trials they both were put through, they could rest for now.

_I'm not the hero everyone says I am. I am just like everyone else, Human. We all live, we love, and we all make mistakes. We go through darkness as well as light. One thing I learned on that day 10 years ago, Miracles do exist, but they don't come easy._

**A/N I would like to first say I was nervous being that this was my first multi-chapter fic ever, but I believe it turned out nicely. I had that entire last part planned from the beginning of the story as well. Talk about wild endings.**

**I have been pondering whether or not to make a sequel to this story. I will be making one, but it will be three trials with high stakes with a crazy prosecutor of my design. He will be rather interesting to say the least. It will be both light and dark at times. Coming to an internet connection near you.**

**I might also do a collection of crazy one shots with AU's, parodies, and outrageous spoofs.**

**This has been a wonderful way to spend my time. Thank you those who read through this entire story. Leave a review if you feel like it. Enjoy the rest of your time using the internet. This is topersnake signing off until the next story.**


End file.
